Detour
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: Last Chapter [KaruNagi] [AsaNagi] [IsoNagi] Karena semua adil dalam perang dan cinta. \ If you're going to break my heart. I want you to do it properly. \ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, OOC, Sho-ai. Crossdress. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Hint!KaruNagi] [Slight!AsaNagi] Nagisa dan Karma hanya melakukan tugas mereka untuk membeli barang untuk persiapan festival sekolah. Ini bukan kencan. Pacaran juga nggak.

 **Detour © Kiriya Diciannove**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka yang biasanya berisik karena gesekan senjata atau keributan anak-anak pelajar terdengar hening. Meskipun demikian, masih ada sekitar 7 orang di dalam kelas. Isogai Yuuma, sang ketua kelas. Hiroto Maehara. Yukiko Kanzaki. Rio Nakamura. Kaede Kayano. Nagisa Shiota. Karma Akabane (yang cuman nyantai). Dan Ritsu (dia bukan manusia tapi). Mereka membahas tentang persiapan festival sekolah mereka. Lebih spesifiknya, untuk acara di kelas mereka.

Beberapa teman yang lainnya sudah mendapatkan misi lainnya; semacam mencari ikan di sungai, mencari sayur dari alam di belakang sekolah, sementara sang guru—Koro- _sensei_ terbang ke Samudra Pasifik, sekedar untuk mengecek kedalaman palung Mariana—nggak. _Sensei_ berupa gurita kuning bertentakel itu membantu mencari ikan di laut Indonesia yang terkenal dengan kekayaan alam lautnya. Hati-hati ditangkap menteri kelautan Indonesia, pak guru. Ntar ditenggelemin loh.

"Kita masih membutuhkan beberapa bahan untuk festival." Ujar sang ketua kelas 3E, dia berdehem pelan. "Siapa yang mau membelinya?"

Rio Nakamura, gadis berambut pirang yang tampak ikut membahas kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan itu mengangkat tangan seraya menolehkan kepalanya, tangan beralih menunjuk. "Karma- _kun_ saja. Dia terlalu santai. Baiknya diberi tugas juga."

Bukan untuk mengajukan diri, pemilik surai pirang malah merekomendasikan orang yang paling berbahaya di kelas. Yang mampu menyelundupkan uang persediaan untuk festival sekolah menjadi berkarung-karung cabe merah.

Tampak Karma sedang duduk dengan kaki naik ke atas meja, dia sedang membaca buku. Sesaat setelah namanya disebut, lelaki itu menoleh pada si _blonde_. Lelaki itu tersenyum santai, "Eeh… kau yakin ingin memberiku tugas membeli sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau uangnya aku pakai membeli ranjau atau lem super kuat saja. Pasti lebih menarik."

"Karma- _kun_ , jangan begitu, festival ini penting untuk kita kelas 3-E. kau tidak mau kita makin diremehkan kelas 3-A, bukan?" sang ketua kelas menghela napas. Mengelus pelan surai hitamnya yang berantakan. Pusing pala berbi gara-gara memikirkan persiapan untuk kelas 3-E.

"Nagisa, kau temani Karma besok membeli bahan." Tunjuk cewek kuning itu pada anak lelaki berambut biru muda dengan pulpennya. Melemparkan titah dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Hah?" Nagisa yang sedang membawa tumpukkan kertas origami di tangannya menoleh, "Kenapa aku?" Dia menatap ke arah perempuan bermarga Nakamura dengan tatapan kaget dan melas.

 _Nanti aku dibully Karma-kun bagaimanaaa?!_

"Habisnya kau orang pertama yang kulihat waktu menoleh." Ujar si _blonde_ sambil memeletkan lidah. Mata menampilkan _wink_.

 _Alasan macam apa itu?!_ Sayangnya efek meja digebrak tidak terdengar. Bukan gaya Nagisa.

Karma bangkit dari duduknya lalu merangkul bahu Nagisa, "Waah, bukankah ini bagus Nagisa, mereka menyuruh kita kencan. Jangan lupa pakai pakaian yang manis besok," canda Karma mengerling dengan seringai santai khas miliknya.

"Nah, ini list bahan-bahan yang harus kalian beli." Isogai meletakkan note kecil di meja Nagisa.

Nagisa _speechless_ , "Ini bukan kencan."

Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan kencan kalau yang jalan sama-sama cowok. Pacaran juga nggak.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Drrrttt…**

Ponsel milik Nagisa berdering, lelaki berambut biru yang baru selesai mandi itu meraih ponselnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. _T-shirt_ biru sudah dipakai dengan celana pendek bergaris hitam selutut. _Cute_ lah pokoknya.

 _From: Karma-kun_

 _Subject : [Kencan]_

 _Jangan lupa kencan kita besok. /smirk/ ;)_

Nagisa memasang wajah _poker face_ setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Karma.

 _To: Karma-kun_

 _Subject : [re: kencan]_

 _Ini bukan kencan. -,-_

 _Jangan lupakan bahan-bahan yang harus kita beli._

Pesan terkirim dengan cepat. Kemudian dibalas dengan cepat pula oleh sang teman sekelas.

 _From: Karma-kun_

 _Jam 9 di dekat halte. Oke. ;p_

 _Jangan terlambat._

Nagisa menghela napas. Oke, berharap saja teman berambut merahnya itu tidak berniat melakukan keisengan yang macam-macam keesokan harinya.

 **Cklekk.**

Pintu kamar lelaki androgini itu terbuka. Refleks membuat Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati ibunya berada di depan pintu. Jantung berdebar lebih cepat karenanya.

"Makan malam sudah siap lho." Ucap sang ibu dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh, aku akan segera kesana, bu."

"Sedang apa kamu?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Aku hanya membalas pesan, bu. Besok aku akan pergi membeli bahan untuk kegiatan festival sekolah." Jelas Nagisa pada sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan intens. Membuatnya berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya atau pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Yakin bukan kencan?" sang ibu memastikan.

"B—bukan kok!" Nagisa menyahut cepat.

Sang ibu mendekati Nagisa. Dia meraih helaian rambut biru Nagisa yang masih basah.

"Rambutmu sudah semakin panjang Nagisa, indah sekali bukan?"

Nagisa mengarahkan pandangannya ke cermin. Dimana terdapat refleksi dirinya dengan sang ibu.

"Uh… kau pikir begitu, bu?"

Sang ibu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis yang dipastikan akan membuat siapapun yang berada didekatnya akan berhati-hati.

Nagisa melirikkan matanya ke kanan cermin. Sekedar melihat beberapa helaian rambutnya yang dielus sang ibu.

Dia menghela napas pasrah. Semakin pasrah ketika sebuah dress selutut yang hampir senada warna rambut ditujukan sang ibu padanya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Bosan memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan, seorang anak remaja lelaki berambut merah cerah dengan iris berwarna _mercury_ tampak bersandar di dinding sambil melirik jam tangan miliknya. Kaki yang memakai sepatu kets merah hitam mengetuk-ngetuk ke jalanan beraspal.

Jam 09.10.

Lelaki berjaket merah itu nampak menyeringai dengan suasana hati sedang kesal. Temannya terlambat. Tepatnya teman berambut birunya yang bernama Nagisa Shiota. Seseorang yang cukup _cute_ untuk disebut lelaki dan cukup pendek untuk ukuran lelaki sepantarannya. Tapi terakhir kali di cek, pemilik surai _light blue_ itu memang cowok, dia masuk toilet cowok bareng dengan Sugino, bukannya dengan Kataoka ke toilet cewek.

"Baiklah Nagisa- _kun_ , kau terlambat. Baiknya apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? Mengumpankanmu pada para preman… atau menjual fotomu pada om-om pedo…" gumam Karma sambil memikirkan seribu satu keisengan bejat yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Nagisa bergidik. Dia berlari dengan cepat begitu keluar dari mobil sang ibu yang sudah berbaik hati (baca; memaksa) untuk mengantarnya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang padanya.

Dia terlambat 10 menit. Sangat kampret, bisa jadi nanti Karma mengumpankannya pada preman agar Karma bisa mengisengi para preman seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Atau mungkin menjual fotonya pada om-om pedo di situs _online_! Yeah, Karma pernah mengancamnya dengan ucapan seperti itu. Dan Nagisa tidak tahu, apakah ucapan cowok merah itu bohong atau tidak, karena cara bicaranya yang selalu santai memang susah ditebak apa maksud sebenarnya.

Mata birunya mendapati Karma sedang bersandar sambil melihat jam. Dengan segera Nagisa melesat kesana. "Maaf, aku terlambat Karma- _kun_!" napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Oh, aku sudah memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu. Akhirnya kau…" Karma terdiam sejenak, remaja itu tampak _speechless_. "Nagisa, waktu aku memintamu pakai pakaian yang manis waktu itu hanya bercanda."

Yeah, walaupun Nagisa terlihat feminim karena rambutnya cukup panjang dan sering diikat dua, Karma tidak menduga kalau Nagisa yang notabene adalah cowok, memakai pakaian cewek di hari yang indah ini. Sebuah _dress_ terusan berwarna toska panjang selutut. Lengan _dress_ hingga siku. Rambut tergerai, dengan hairpin berbentuk bunga. _Crossdressing_. Greget.

Begitu _kanpeki_ sehingga tidak terlihat sama sekali kalau dia adalah lelaki tulen. Sejak awal postur Nagisa memang mendukung sih, apalagi kalau di dandani seperti ini. _Maji kawaii._

Skor 85 dari Karma!

"Aku tahu!" Sahut Nagisa cepat sambil memandang ke arah lain. "Semuanya gara-gara ibuku, dia mendandaniku dan memaksa untuk mengantarku."

Wajah tampak blushing.

"Oh…" Karma hanya ber _'oh'_ ria. Terkesima beberapa saat.

"Ibuku yang membuatku memakai semua ini." Kesuraman meliputi Nagisa. Aura awan hitam berada di atasnya, seakan membawa kutukan untuknya. "Akan sangat memalukan kalau ada teman kita yang melihatku seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ingin mati karena malu..."

 **Jepret!**

"Karma- _kun_! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Eh, apa? Aku hanya memotretmu." Sahut Karma santai sambil memperhatikan foto yang baru saja dia ambil. Nagisa yang manis dan imut. Wajahnya tampak semakin memerah karena malu sekali. Mulai menyaingi merahnya warna cabe kesukaan Karma.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu!" Nagisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, tampak putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu dimana harus meletakkan wajahku sekarang."

"Hee~ biarkan saja wajahmu tetap pada tempatnya, kamu terlihat cukup _cute_ kok." sahut Karma dengan seringai yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Karma- _kun_ , mendengar lelaki mengatakan _cute_ pada lelaki lain itu aneh. Jadi hentikan."

"Tidakkah kau pikir kau bisa membantuku mengajak para preman ke sudut gang, kau bisa menggoda mereka, dan kemudian aku akan menyiksa mereka? Aku punya saus cabe super pedas." Tanduk imajiner di kepala Karma tampak jelas di iris _azure_ Nagisa.

"Tidak." Sahut Nagisa cepat. "Kamu lupa niat kita hari ini?"

"Kencan?" Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Karma terangkat.

"Bukan! Tapi membeli barang-barang untuk festival." Sahut Nagisa lelah hati.

Karma tertawa, "Yaah, tidak usah terlalu serius seperti itu."

"Siapa yang bisa tidak kepikiran kalau dalam situasi seperti ini. Bayangkan kalau dirimu yang memakai pakaian cewek seperti ini, Karma- _kun_."

"Kalau aku _crossdress_?" Karma tampak berpikir setelah mendengar ucapan Nagisa, "Aku akan menggoda om-om kemudian membuatnya menghabiskan uangnya untukku dan mengirim fotonya bersamaku (yang crossdress) pada istrinya."

"Kau ingin merusak rumah tangga orang?!"

"Haha, tapi sepertinya memang lebih cocok Nagisa yang berpakaian seperti ini." Karma mengerling.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan senang dipuji seperti itu." Sahut Nagisa kalem, "Hei, bisa kita ke toko pakaian dulu? Kupikir aku bisa membeli pakaian dan berganti…"

"Tidak."

"Huh?" Nagisa berfirasat buruk.

"Bukankah akan lebih menarik seperti ini." sahut Karma dengan seringai yang melebar. "Lihat, bahkan orang-orang tidak akan menyangka kamu adalah laki-laki. Mereka berpikir kamu manis. Bahkan, mungkin mereka akan rela jadi homo demi kamu."

Karma menunjuk beberapa laki-laki yang sepertinya murid SMA, menatap Nagisa dengan penuh minat untuk kenalan.

Horror. Nagisa _sweatdrop_ , sedikit mendekat pada Karma dengan maksud menyembunyikan diri dari tatapan mupeng itu. "Ini membuatku semakin ingin cepat berganti pakaian."

"Santai saja, bukannya lebih nyaman kencan seperti ini? Kita bisa gandengan tangan juga loh. Mau?" Karma menadahkan tangan pada sang sobat yang dia sukai (untuk dibully).

"Duh, harus bilang berapa kali lagi, kita ini ingin membeli barang untuk festival. Bukan kencan."

"Ya, ya, ya. Semakin cepat kita membeli semua bahan. Semakin banyak waktu yang bisa dinikmati nantinya. Untuk menemukan mangsa misalnya. " Karma menarik lengan Nagisa. Membuat sosok biru itu terseret. Karma tidak tahu sih, Nagisa belum berpengalaman memakai _heels_.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tadi hari cerah kok. serius deh. Jadi salahkan pada _global warming_ yang tiba-tiba membuat dunia yang disinari mentari berubah menjadi langit gelap, awan hitam dan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang. Atau salahkan saja para manusia yang menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Syukurnya semua barang keperluan sudah selesai dibeli. Mata biru Nagisa menatap ke arah langit. Terkesan melankolis. "Mungkin akan hujan." Bersedekap karena angin memberikan kesan dingin pada tubuhnya. "Oh ya, barang-barangnya bagaimana, Karma- _kun_?"

"Akan diantar ke sekolah besok siang." Remaja itu berkacak pinggang. Melirik sosok disampingnya sekilas.

Melihat kembali pada kertas berisi pesanan barang-barang yang harus dibeli, Nagisa mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah mereka beli sambil bergumam pelan. Berdiri di depan toko yang baru saja mereka masuki. Bersyukur dapat menjaga uang titipan kelas dari tindak penyelewengan dari remaja bermarga Akabane. Bisa kacau acara kelas mereka kalau uang mereka dipakai Karma untuk membeli bahan membuat bom rakitan.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus. Rambutnya yang tergerai dan tertiup angin memberikan kesan manis bagi beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan dress pendeknya yang ikut melambai itu kapan kiranya bisa tersingkap sebagai _fanservice?_

"Nih, pakai." Jaket merah disodorkan oleh sang pemilik pada Nagisa. Membuat empunya iris biru menaikkan alis. Curiga. Seudzon.

"Kamu sehat kan, Karma- _kun_?" Tumben baik. Jangan-jangan ada udang dibalik bakwan.

"Apa maksudmu, Nagisa. Tentu saja aku sangat sehat. Bukankah sudah tugas lelaki untuk menjaga pasangan kencannya."

Plis deh. Nagisa memasang _poker face_. "Kalau kau sehat, kau ingat kan kalau aku itu—"

"Aku ingat." Sela Karma, "Jadi bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke Thailand saja. aku akan memesankan tiketnya dengan segera via _online_." Karma memperlihatkan ponselnya.

"Untuk apa?!"

"Memotong sesuatu mungkin?"

"Tidak perlu. Kalau untuk memotong rambut, aku akan minta tolong pada Akashi _nii-san_ saja."

Nagisa gagal paham. Oke, Karma maklum aja. Lagipula ini salah satu pesona alami Nagisa.

"Siapa Akashi?" Kok kayaknya Karma familiar gitu sama namanya.

"Tetangga tidak jauh dari rumahku. Dia pandai menggunakan gunting. Dan dia adalah kakak yang keren dan pandai main basket."

Karma meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas surai Nagisa, tangan kanan dengan jari telunjuk berada di depan bibir pemilik surai _light blue_. "Kita sedang kencan, dilarang menyebut nama lelaki lain, Nagisa- _kun_."

Nagisa ingin menimpuk kepala Karma dengan sandal yang dipakainya karena mendengar ucapan Karma. Dia menghela napas pelan. Tapi dengan setengah hati tetap memakai jaket merah milik Karma. Masalahnya dingin sangat broh. Dia sudah bersin dua kali karena kedinginan. Lagipula, dari seribu satu hal yang dilakukan Karma. Hanya satu dari seribu hal itu yang bermakna kebaikan. Jarang terjadi. Jadi bagusnya ya diterima mumpung ada.

Tunggu dulu, di jaket ini tidak ada bom nya kan?

Atau tempelan nista semacam; tanda panah bertulis [uke minta dibelai] misalnya?

Oke, (sepertinya) aman. Saking manisnya Nagisa, pasti tidak akan ada yang menduga kalau dia lelaki kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kecuali kalau ditelanjangi tentunya. Tingkat _cute_ -nya menjadi naik karena jaket Karma ternyata cukup besar ketika dipakai olehnya.

Kedua tangannya tenggelam, menyisakan sedikit jemari yang ternotis. Dia memandang Karma yang sekarang hanya memakai baju hitam. "Terlalu besar, Karma- _kun_ …"

 **Klik. Jepret.**

Sebuah foto bagus kembali tertangkap kamera Karma. Seringai lebar muncul, tangan mengacungkan jempol.

" _Nice pose_ , Nagisa- _kun_. Oh ya, bisa kah kau meletakkan kedua tanganmu di pipi, pose ceribel?"

 _Freeze_ beberapa saat, Nagisa mulai memikirkan seribu cara supaya ponsel Karma musnah dari muka bumi.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sushi dengan vanilla milkshake berada di meja hadapan Nagisa, sementara sosok dihadapannya memesan hamburger dengan jus strawberry. Jam makan siang, berada di café. Duduk berdua. Malah jadi kayak kencan beneran. Nagisa pengen menaplok jidatnya sendiri karena pemikirannya barusan.

"Lho, Nagisa."

Suara keibuan menyapa pendengaran Nagisa. Sangat jelas itu memang ibunya. Nagisa menoleh dengan sedikit canggung.

"Eh, ibu… sedang apa disini?" Sushi yang hampir memasuki mulut dengan sumpit kembali mendarat di piring. Syukur dia belum ganti baju, meskipun sekarang tertutup jaket milik Karma.

"Tadi ibu kebetulan ada janji bertemu teman lama didekat sini. Bukankah kamu sedang mencari barang-barang untuk festival sekolah?" Mata Hiromi mengarah pada Karma yang memakan keripik kentang. "Temanmu?"

"Err—yeah. Sudah selesai kok, bu." Nagisa berdiri, mengeratkan jaketnya. Mata Nagisa melirik gelisah pada sosok di depannya yang tampak santai. "Dia Karma Akabane, tem—"

Karma berdiri, senyum ganteng, dan tampak sopan. Menunduk kepada sang ibunda teman sekelasnya itu. Menyela perkataan Nagisa. "Selamat siang tante, Karma Akabane, sekelas dengan Nagisa. Kami berdua memang bertugas membeli beberapa bahan persiapan festival dan baru saja selesai." Karma menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Oh ya, saya pacar anak tante."

Rahang Nagisa rasanya ingin jatuh seketika. Langsung menoleh pada sang ibu, menakuti ekspresi yang akan dinampakkan sang ibu.

" _Ara?_ Aku belum tahu kalau Nagisa punya pacar sebaik dan sesopan kamu, Karma- _kun_." Hiromi tersenyum kecil.

 _Baik? Sopan? Fitnaaahh! Dia itu titisan setan, bu! Ibu gak lihat apa ada dua tanduk di kepalanya?!_

Sepertinya ibunya memang sudah menutup mata tentang gendernya yang masih laki-laki di kartu pelajar. Karma juga iseng banget level dewa—setan. Nagisa jadi pengen mewek.

"Biasa aja tante." Karma tersenyum tipis. "Iyakan Nagisa?" Mengerling pada Nagisa.

Najis. Pacaran sama Karma? Mana mungkin!

Emangnya Nagisa gila? Kalau sama cowok, mending juga sama _gentleman_ macam Yuuma Isogai kali!

Emangnya Nagisa masokis yang rela dianiaya, dibully, di BDSM sama Karma?

Emangnya enggak…? Eh.

"G—gitu deh." Nagisa malas cari perkara berlebih dengan dua orang yang greget di dalam hidupnya itu. Takut komentarnya menjadi sesuatu yang salah di mata sang ibu. Atau jadi berbahaya karena Karma.

Beberapa saat tampak sibuk dengan ponsel, sang ibu kemudian menampilkan senyum kepada mereka, "Kalau gitu, ibu duluan ya. Teman ibu sudah menunggu. Tolong jaga Nagisa dengan baik ya, Karma- _kun_."

"Oke, tante." Karma menyahut sebelum Hiromi berlalu seraya melambaikan tangannya. Sosok dewasa itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Kembali duduk, Karma kembali menikmati keripik kentang yang masih tersisa separuh dengan santai, terkesan tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Seberapa banyak kebahagiaan pemilik mata _azure_ menjauh karena sering menghela napas di hari ini? Betapa beratnya cobaan ujian kesabaran Nagisa hingga sekarang.

Nanti malam, ibunya tentu akan menginterogasinya tentang Karma.

"Jangan bohong seenaknya semacam itu, Karma- _kun_ ," Nagisa memprotes hal yang telah di lakukan Karma.

"Supaya tidak jadi kebohongan, gimana kalau beneran pacaran denganku?" mata tajam Karma menampilkan _eyesmile_ , tangan menumpu dagu. Pose keren.

Mata _azure_ Nagisa memandang fokus pada iris keemasan Karma. Dia mengelus pelipisnya perlahan. "Jangan khilaf, Karma- _kun_."

Mengingat perut masih berdendang dengan musik keroncongan. Nagisa kembali melahap sushinya. Diluar, gerimis mulai terlihat. Dingin semakin terasa.

"Pulang nih?" terdengar suara Karma dengan _backsound_ suara hujan, menyadarkan Nagisa dari lamunan. Masih siang. Diluar terlihat beberapa orang berlarian untuk sekedar mencari tempat berteduh.

"Ujan-ujanan gini?" Nagisa balik bertanya. "Kalau kamu mau, duluan saja, Karma- _kun_."

"Ah, tidak seru, Nagisa." Karma menyahut malas. "Masih terlalu awal. Jadi ayo bersenang-senang~"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Berdiri berdua di depan pintu café, menuju keluar café. Nagisa menoleh, "Mau kemana?"

"Ya kencan kan?"

Kata-kata nyebelin itu lagi.

"Mumpung hari libur, harus dinikmati dengan bersenang-senang Nagisa."

Nagisa mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi telinganya. Interupsi. "Kalau untuk iseng. Aku tidak ikut."

Karma masih menatap Nagisa dengan tenang. Tapi Nagisa tahu jelas, sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu (yang sepertinya berbahaya).

"Atau merayu om-om." Lanjut Nagisa sambil menggeleng. Tangan menyilang.

Netra remaja yang memakai baju kaos hitam lengan panjang itu beralih ke depan. Hujan masih lebat. Awan mendung masih berada di langit kota Kunugigaoka.

Hari libur seperti ini, lebih menyenangkan kalau dihabiskan dengan tidur di kasur yang hangat. Bermalas-malasan. Tapi pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Nagisa (terutama dalam situasi seperti ini) juga tidak kalah menyenangkan. Sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar _hang out_ bersama.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini mari kita bermain saja."

"Bermain?" Nagisa memastikan defenisi bermain seperti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Karma.

"Ya main, seperti dulu. Seperti yang sering kita lakukan."

Senyuman kali ini tampak tulus dari Karma. Atau mungkin karena penglihatan Nagisa sedikit buram karena efek tempias air hujan masuk mata.

Berhadapan dengan Nagisa, Karma menarik resleting jaket merah yang dipakai Nagisa hingga atas. Memastikan jaket itu melindungi _dress_ yang dipakai sobat secara terpaksa. Tentu saja itu membuat Nagisa menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kita akan menembus hujan ke seberang sana lho. Apa kamu mau pakaian kamu terlihat jelas karena basah? Aku sih tidak masalah."

"Aku kan cowok." Ujar Nagisa. _Basah ya gak masalah. Pikir Nagisa._

"Iya, cowok yang lagi pakai baju cewek. Dandan juga seperti cewek. Om pedo bakal terbuai kok lihat kamu begitu. Dia pasti mau bayar kamu mahal untuk sekedar pamerin paha." sahut Karma sambil memasangkan _hoodie_ jaket ke kepala Nagisa. "Terus apa guna aku meminjamkan jaket kalau tidak digunakan dengan baik."

Nagisa mendadak jadi terharu. Karma kesambet apaan, mendadak jadi baik. Apa mungkin jus strawberry tadi ada sianida di dalamnya?

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Dua tiket dari hasil ngantri lebih seperempat jam berada di tangan Nagisa, penuh perjuangan karena bokong hampir di grepe anak sma yang baris di belakangnya. Perlu waktu lima menit sebelum akhirnya Karma yang antri di depannya mau menjadi berada di belakangnya. Anak SMA di belakang langsung keluar dari antrian dengan muka pucat, entah diapain Karma. Selain itu, pemilik surai merah itu bikin modus dengan cara mendaratkan dagu dibahu kanan Nagisa dan merangkul bahu kiri Nagisa. Pengantri lain sih pastinya berpikir mereka pasangan anak remaja _cute-innocent_ , romantis dan bikin jeles. Padahal penat sudah menyapa bahu Nagisa. Pegal karena berdiri pakai _heels_. Karma berat.

Nagisa ikhlas dibegitukan demi nonton film movie terfavoritnya—Sonic Ninja—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini dibayarin Karma. _Jankenpon_ untuk menentukan siapa yang membeli popcorn dan soda. Karma mengangguk dan berucap oke karena kekalahan telak; tangan mengeluarkan gunting, sedang Nagisa mengeluarkan batu.

Nagisa hanya perlu waspada, entah soda atau popcorn yang diberi bubuk deterjen ampuh penghilang noda dalam sekali kucek oleh Karma.

Popcorn porsi besar kali ini rasa karamel manis. Soda medium dengan rasa yang normal. Ditambah sepaket nachos dan kentang goreng. Tempat duduk yang strategis, film yang ditonton juga memang Sonic Ninja. Sesekali melirik Karma yang menonton film sambil mengunyah popcorn mereka. Cowok androgini itu masih menyimpan sedikit rasa seudzon di dalam hati.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Senapan berada ditangan Nagisa, begitupula dengan Karma, senyum beringas terlihat di wajah Karma. Dengan sombong, Karma berucap, "Kita bunuh mereka semua, Nagisa."

Dan dentuman tembakan senjata beruntun terdengar. Poin awal yang berupa angka kosong atas musuh berupa mayat hidup yang berhasil dikalahkan Karma meningkat dengan cepat hingga mencapai ribuan. Mata lurus kearah layar. Begitu pula dengan sang partner yang membantunya.

Nagisa jadi bingung, kenapa mereka sekarang malah bermain di _game center_?

Masih dengan jaket _hoodie_ yang menutup kepala, Nagisa mengikuti arahan Karma yang seenaknya, hingga nyawa karakternya hampir k.o. sementara milik Karma masih penuh. Orang ini memang masih Karma yang biasanya.

Tapi di dalam hati, Nagisa menikmatinya sih. Nggak, bukan tentang kencan. Tapi _hang out_. Jangan menyalah pahamkan makna kedua kata itu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Okajima hanya berniat membeli majalah. Iya, majalah yang bisa membangkitkan hasrat. Berniat pulang ketika tiba-tiba hujan turun dan menggagalkan niatnya untuk segera membaca majalah itu di kamar. Lalu, kebetulan bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain. _Terasaka_ _and the gang_. Maksudnya Terasaka, Itona, Hazama, Muramatsu dan Taisei. Dan yang terakhir, Rio Nakamura yang baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian. Tapi sepertinya tadi Okajima sekilas melihat ada makhluk kuning bertentakel lewat kayaknya.

Dunia itu memang sempit.

"Halah, muka-muka ini lagi yang dilihat." Ucap Rio sambil berface palm. "Bosen. Oplas ke Korea sana." Tunjuknya pada Terasaka.

"Hahh?!" wajah sangar Terasaka terlihat jelas. Membuat orang lewat menyingkir secepat mungkin.

Baru saling menyapa, tiba-tiba mata Okajima mendapati sosok merah yang familiar, tangan menunjuk kearah sana. "Woi, itu bukannya Karma?"

"Hah? Mana?" Rio menyahut. Mengedarkan pandangan. Menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut ketika mendapati Karma bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak diketahui siapa karena wajahnya tertutup tudung jaket. "Karma sialan, disuruh membeli persiapan untuk festival, malah main-main dengan orang lain." Rio hampir melabrak Karma kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Okajima.

"Jangan gegabah!" seru Okajima, Muramatsu dan Taisei.

"Lepaskan! Dia harus diberikan pelajaran!" ujar Rio.

"Dia lebih pintar, mau diberi pelajaran apa?" Itona berkomentar.

"Bukan dalam artian seperti itu." Terasaka menanggapi ucapan Itona.

"Kamu sih gak masalah Nakamura- _san_ , kalau kami dianiaya Karma setelahnya dan hanya tinggal nama bagaimana? Aku bahkan belum membaca majalah yang baru kubeli!" seru Okajima. Diiyakan oleh Muramatsu dan Taisei.

Nakamura tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu, "Anak itu pasti membiarkan Nagisa mengurus barang-barang yang dibeli sendirian, sedangkan dia sibuk kencan dengan anak perempuan—"

Hening seketika. Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Detik berganti jadi menit. Eh? Karma yang itu, sedang kencan dengan cewek? Bukannya itu mustahil?!

Dengan segera, semuanya mengintip. Memperhatikan kedua orang yang berada di tempat permainan menembak.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Karma punya pacar." Hazama ikut bersembunyi, memperhatikan ke depan. Mereka memperhatikan sosok bersenjata disebelah Karma. Gadis itu lebih pendek dari Karma, dengan dress berwarna toska selutut. _Heels_ putih. Jaket kebesaran yang dipakai sosok gadis itu menutupi dengan baik. Wajah tidak terlihat karena tersembunyi dibalik _hoodie_ jaket. Tapi kakinya putih mulus, _bray_.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Mungkin cewek itu diancam oleh Karma." Taisei ikut berargumen, tangan mengelus dagu ala detektif handal.

"Itu… yang dipakai gadis itu jaket milik Karma kan? Apa Karma itu bisa baik juga terhadap cewek?" Muramatsu terbelalak.

"Anjay. Setan kayak gitu bisa punya pacar?" Terasaka tampak tidak terima.

"Mungkin cewek itu mata batinnya udah tertutup. Atau mungkin dia maso level pro." Ujar Rio seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku sweaternya.

 **Klik. Jepret.**

Potret dua sosok yang bersenang-senang telah berada di galeri ponsel gadis berambut _blonde_. Yakin deh, besok heboh di sekolah.

Sedikit menyeringai dengan apa yang dia dapati dengan mata merahnya. Karma meletakkan senapan mainannya. Membuat Nagisa heran, dia hampir menoleh kalau saja pipinya tidak ditahan oleh kedua tangan Karma.

"Ada apa, Karma- _kun_?"

Mendekatkan wajahnya, jarak sejengkal dari wajah Nagisa, memberikan kesan salah paham untuk teman-temannya diluar sana karena posisi yang ambigu. Karma tertawa dalam hati. "Aku sudah bosan. Kita cari permainan lain." Menarik sosok itu menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dalam sekejap menghilang dari keramaian.

"Kampret, ngapain tuh Karma? Wajah mepet-mepet gitu." seru Terasaka hampir kalap. Ditenangkan oleh Itona.

"Jangan terlalu menampakkan kejonesanmu, Terasaka."

Segera, hasrat beberapa anak murid kelas 3-E untuk menstalker bangkit. Mencoba mengikuti kemana dua pasangan itu menghilang. Namun apa dikata, belok kiri kanan, berputar dan kembali ke tempat semula. Hasilnya nihil. Karma Akabane dan sang pacar (pernyataan sepihak dari Rio dan yang lain) telah menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka," ucap Itona mengedarkan pandangan dan tampak tertarik dengan permainan mobil-mobilan.

"Aku penasaran dengan anak perempuan yang bersama Karma ituu!" ujar Okajima. "Cantik deh kayaknya, mana kakinya putih mulus gitu."

"Anak perempuan itu pasti kena santet atau guna-guna dari Karma." Komentar Hazama kalem.

Muramatsu melipat tangannya, "Mainan Karma sih bukan boneka santet. Dia mainnya pisau sama cabe."

Memperhatikan foto yang ada di galeri Rio, mereka semua hanya bisa memasang wajah penasaran. Cewek itu gak ada mukanya bro—nggak kelihatan maksudnya.

"Apa mungkin kita mengenal cewek berjaket ini?" ucap Rio sambil memandang wajah teman-temannya bergantian. Yang lain hanya menggeleng pelan.

Dia Nagisa loh, padahal.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Nagisa terpisah dengan Karma di keramaian mall yang mereka masuki beberapa waktu lalu. Rintik-rintik hujan tidak selebat tadi, meskipun masih turun membasahi bumi terlihat diluar. Melihat kanan kiri untuk menemukan sosok berambut merah namun nihil. Mungkin Nagisa pulang duluan saja.

 **Bruk.**

Menabrak seseorang karena dia mundur beberapa langkah tanpa melihat-lihat. Tangan sang penabrak menahan bahunya agar tidak terjatuh dari belakang.

"Maaf." Iris _azure_ bertukar pandang dengan iris violet. Ucapan lembut Nagisa sampai pada indra pendengaran orang yang ditabrak. Mata Nagisa membulat. "Asano- _kun_?!"

"Hm?" mengerutkan alis, Gakushuu mencoba mengenali sosok perempuan manis berjaket di depannya. Tunggu dulu. Seingatnya sosok ini bukan perempuan. Apa ini anak sudah operasi jenis kelamin gitu? "Nagisa Shiota, anak kelas 3-E."

"Bukan! Kau salah orang, permisi!" Nagisa berniat kabur dengan cepat, namun tudung jaket ditarik oleh Gakushuu.

Menampilkan helai _light blue_ yang tergerai dengan jepit rambut bermotif bunga. Anak remaja bermarga Asano itu melepaskan tangannya dari _hoodie_ jaket. Dengan segera Nagisa kembali memakai tudung jaket. Mampus, terlihat oleh anak kepsek dengan keadaan seperti ini.

' _Karma-kun, help.'_

Nagisa- _kun_ , jangan minta tolong sama setan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[TBC]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N:** Halo, salam kenal, Kiriya desu! FF pertama di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Semoga ada yang berminat untuk membaca dan berkomentar. Saran dan kritik diterima. Maaf kalau rada ooc. :'))

[1] Akashi; Akashi Seijuuru dari anime Kuroko no Basket.

[2] Jankenpon: hompimpa; suit Jepang

Kalimantan Tengah, 25/02/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, OOC, Sho-ai. Crossdress. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Hint!KaruNagi] [Slight!AsaNagi, IsoNagi] Nagisa dan Karma hanya melakukan tugas mereka untuk membeli barang untuk persiapan festival sekolah. Ini bukan kencan. Pacaran juga nggak. |Mereka berpandangan, sayangnya tanpa _background_ bling-bling pink. Tanpa ada debaran yang menjurus pertanda jatuh cinta. Mungkin belum. Mungkin nanti. Kapan-kapan. Atau bahkan tidak sama sekali.

 **Detour © Kiriya Diciannove**

Ada sebuah peribaratan; seperti keluar mulut harimau, masuk mulut buaya. Itu adalah situasi yang mencerminkan keadaan Nagisa sekarang. Tentu saja dalam bentuk majas metafora (mungkin?) karena nyatanya karakteristik Karma itu lebih pantas disamakan dengan iblis, setan, dan sebangsanya. Sedangkan Asano itu semacam lipan berbisa atau mungkin kelabang beracun? Licik. Mereka itu beruntung karena tercipta dengan wajah rupawan bin tamvan dan cerdas. Sialan.

Atmosfer di sekitar Nagisa terasa dingin secara drastis, mungkin efek _air conditioner_ atau aura Asano yang rada-rada kalem, tajam menusuk bak es di kutub selatan. Mereka berpandangan, sayangnya tanpa _background_ bling-bling pink. Tanpa ada debaran yang menjurus pertanda jatuh cinta. Mungkin belum. Mungkin nanti. Kapan-kapan. Atau bahkan tidak sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu mempunyai hobi semacam ini, Shiota." Mata violet Gakushuu memperhatikan penampilan Nagisa yang lebih feminim dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Lumayan manis. Oke, skor 85 dari Gakushuu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya hobi seperti ini, Asano- _kun_." Nagisa meringis pelan. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan alasan kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti ini sejujur itu kan. Tentang obsesi ibunya. Apalagi menceritakan hal semacam itu kepada orang semacam Gakushuu Asano. Sama saja membahayakan diri sendiri.

Pemuda berkemeja biru dongker yang dilapis sweater abu-abu itu mengangguk pelan, "Oh. Jadi kamu sudah mengajukan revisi pada gender di kartu pelajarmu?"

"Nggak! Aku masih lelaki Asano- _kun_!" Sergah Nagisa secepat kilat.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak memotong organ bawah atau menambah bagian atas?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Gakushuu tampak ingin memastikan, matanya menatap tajam Nagisa. Tentu matanya tidak bisa menembus apa yang tersembunyi dari balik jaket itu.

Nagisa mengerang pelan. Merasa jengah diragukan gendernya. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana kalau penampilannya seperti ini, semua orang pasti akan meragukan kelaki-lakiannya. Nagisa meyakini dadanya masih rata. Yang syukur sekali karena ibunya tidak memaksanya memakai benda _itu_ , atau semacam menambah dengan buntalan busa biar lebih feminim dan menarik. Sedap dipandang mata dan menggugah selera. Horror broh.

Nagisa tidak berminat untuk menarik perhatian bapak-bapak duda, kakek tua yang hampir bau tanah maupun om-om semacam Gakuhou Asano ataupun Koro- _sensei_. Meskipun papa dari Gakushuu itu tampan, kaya, kece dan berstatus kepala sekolah, (hidup terjamin kalau jadi simpanan si om) tapi Koro- _sensei_ juga tidak kalah menarik. Menarik perhatian karena keanehannya. Dia kuning. Bertentakel. Tipe orang yang akan berusaha keras untuk membahagiakanmu dan rela berkorban banyak hal. :')

Tapi kalau ada opsi ketiga, lelaki muda yang gagah dan tampan seperti Karasuma- _sensei_ misalnya, sepertinya pilihan yang lebih baik dibanding keduanya. Tapi saingannya ada Bitch- _sensei_ … Nagisa tidak berminat di cap sebagai karakter _bitch_ juga.

"Memangnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas?" Nagisa tersenyum getir.

"Tidak sama sekali." Sahut Asano kalem.

Sejujurnya kata-kata tegas itu membuat Nagisa semakin merasa terpuruk. Ingin berjongkok dan menuliskan berbagai mantra buang sial. Mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lurus dan lembut bak iklan shampo di tv. Apa dia masih bisa jadi laki-laki sejati kalau terus seperti ini…

Ahahaha…

Meraih tangan Asano, remaja belia bersurai _light blue_ membawa tangan Asano mendarat di depan dadanya yang terlapis jaket merah. "Nggak ada kan?"

Ada beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja melihat dan salah paham. Nagisa lupa tempat karena terbawa perasaan kesal yang setidaknya sampai saat ini masih bisa ditahan—walau mulai sedikit jebol. Nagisa masih mencoba untuk bersabar, karena orang sabar itu disayang Tuhan.

 _Iya, gak ada. Sedatar triplek._ Batin Asano. Hanya detak jantung yang terasa disana, tidak ada rasa empuk atau apalah-apalah itu. Dia menarik tangannya menjauh setelah beberapa saat, karena ingat situasi. Kalau di tempat sepi, raba sana sini sih Asano ikhlas saja. Hem, bukan untuk bermaksud apa-apa tentu saja, hanya sekedar memastikan dengan sepasti-pastinya. Lagipula, kalau soal rata, cewek yang _pettanko_ memang ada kan. Jadi, hal semacam ini masih tidak dapat dijadikan patokan.

"Shiota ternyata orang yang agresif, ya." Asano Gakushuu, memalingkan wajah sekian detik untuk melihat ke arah lalu lalang orang dengan tenang, sebelum mengembalikan pandangan pada anak kelas 3-E yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Sekedar memberi tahu tanpa kata tentang situasi tempat mereka berada.

Ikut menoleh, Nagisa tersadar mereka masih ada di keramaian, _sweatdrop_ menghias di atas kepalanya. "Eeeh, nggak. Bukan maksudnya yang aneh-aneh. Itu hanya agar kau percaya! Maaf Asano- _kun_ ," Nagisa menunduk, merasa bersalah karena sadar telah memberikan kesan yang tidak baik di depan publik beberapa saat tadi.

 _Great job Nagisa._ Rutuknya dalam hati. Kenapa harus membuat masalah dengan Ketua OSIS disaat kritis begini. Meskipun mereka sama-sama anak laki-laki, tetap saja dipublik tidak terlihat seperti itu. Nagisa kan masih _crossdress_. Dia pasti dikira anak perempuan murahan. Sang mama pasti tidak akan menyukai sikapnya yang seperti ini. Mamanya tidak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti ini dalam beretika sebagai gadis yang anggun. Bukan berarti Nagisa ada niat menjadi gadis tulen. Dia hanya sayang nyawa. Dan ibunya.

"Ini karena aku kalah taruhan. Y—ya, seperti itu. D—dan sebagai laki-laki yang memegang perkataannya, aku melakukan hal semacam ini…" Sebenarnya Nagisa juga bingung, dia bicara apaan?

Manik violet itu menatap Nagisa dengan tajam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Nagisa melirik ke arah lain, mendadak tumpukan buku diskon bertulis resep memasak tampak menarik bagi pemilik surai _light blue_. Dia bisa belajar memasak bersama ibunya, atau bareng Kayano dan Kanzaki. Hitung-hitung buat bekal keahlian di masa depan. Siapa tahu nanti dia menjadi istri –err— chef? Atau koki! Atau pattisier!

Menyadari pemikirannya yang mulai sesat itu, Nagisa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku, netra biru itu menjelajah ke area manapun yang bisa dicapai olehnya. Hingga dia tidak sengaja melihat teman sekelasnya yang bergender perempuan; Kurahashi Hinano dan Yada Touka di eskalator menuju ke lantai atas tempat mereka berada sambil mengobrol satu sama lain. Dengan segera Nagisa bersembunyi di belakang Asano, memastikan sosoknya saat ini tidak tertangkap basah oleh kedua temannya itu.

Tentu saja gerakan itu membuat Asano melihat ke arah dimana mata Nagisa tadi tertuju. Dia kembali melirik Nagisa setelah mendapati kedua murid kelas 3-E terlihat di eskalator. Pemuda jenius itu menarik Nagisa ke dalam toko buku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa baru saja Asano telah menolongnya? Asano Gakushuu, anak pak kepala sekolah. Ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka, anak kelas 3-A. Musuh bebuyutan anak kelas 3-E. Nagisa menatap Asano tidak percaya.

"Eh, itu bukannya Gakushuu Asano?" tangan Kurahashi mengarah ke pintu kaca toko buku yang bening.

"Dimana?" Yada mengarahkan iris _light purple_ -nya, pandangan menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Kurahashi, melihat pemuda kelas 3-A itu menggandeng seseorang. "Oh, benar. Dia sedang kencan dengan seorang gadis ya? Ternyata ketua OSIS juga bisa naksir cewek."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Asano- _kun_ tidak suka perempuan?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, ternyata dia masih bisa punya perasaan suka terhadap manusia. Kau tahu betapa beratnya karakteristik Asano- _kun_. Kukira, punya hubungan romantik itu akan jauh dari kehidupannya. Dia kan orang sibuk."

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti! Berarti kita jangan ke sana! Malas dan ribet jadinya kalau ketemu anak kelas 3-A semacam Asano." Kurahashi, gadis yang memakai baju bermotif buah strawberry-strawberry kecil itu segera mengajak Yada menjaga jarak, mengandeng dengan akrab. Mereka berlalu ke tempat lain.

Seraya berjalan dengan alis bertaut, Kurahashi tampak berpikir, hampir menabrak pot kembang berukuran besar yang sejak lama sudah ada disana kalau saja tidak ditarik oleh gadis ber- _ponytail_ yang memperingatinya. "Oi! Itu pot kembang, bukan cowok ganteng."

"Rasanya jaket merah yang dipakai gadis itu, aku seperti familiar." Ucap Kurahashi kemudian, iris p _eridot green_ -nya tampak serius.

"Yang pakai jaket semacam itu ya tidak mungkin hanya satu orang, kan?" sahut gadis bersurai coklat gelap disebelahnya.

"Iya juga sih…" Kurahashi masih mengingat-ingat. "Mirip jaket Karma- _kun_ , ya?"

15 menit kemudian, secara tidak sengaja Kurahashi dan Yada bertemu dengan Rio yang langsung ngomong sambil menunjukkan foto Karma dengan seorang cewek berjaket merah.

"Hei, kalian…" menarik napas perlahan, menumpu kedua tangan dilutut untuk sekedar mengatur pernapasan sedang dilakukan oleh gadis belia berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Santai, Rio-chan. Tarik napasmu, lalu hembuskan dengan perlahan." Yada berujar.

"Ada apa? Apa kamu sedang dikejar stalker? Atau ada diskon 90%?" Tanya Kurahashi. "Oh! Atau kau menemukan kumbang langka?!" Kurahashi menepukkan tangannya.

Gadis bermarga Nakamura segera mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Tadi Karma jalan sama cewek ini, lihat mereka gak?"

"Loh, bukannya cewek di foto ini yang tadi jalan sama Ketua OSIS, ya?"

Kurahashi menjentikkan jarinya, "Iya, yang jalan bareng masuk toko buku sambil gandengan tangan."

"Hah? Kalian yakin itu cewek yang sama?" Rio mengguncang bahu Kurahashi.

Mengangguk, Yada mengiyakan, "Benar kok, jaket merah, _dress_ berwarna toska, pendek imut gitu sepertinya."

"Tapi cewek ini pacarnya Karma lho!"

"Hah?!"

Semuanya mendadak menjadi semakin rumit. Dan Rio Nakamura, cewek pirang itu keburu menghilang sebelum dinterogasi oleh Kurahashi dan Yada.

Rio Nakamura segera melesat menuju toko buku dengan kecepatan setara Kobayakawa Sena.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Masih di toko buku, berada diantara buku-buku novel yang berada di rak. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celana, sesaat mata Nagisa berkilat ketika mendapati pergerakan Asano yang tampaknya berniat mem- _black mail_ nya dengan cara yang sama seperti Karma. Bunyi klik terdengar, dengan secepat kilat pula Nagisa merebut benda milik Asano. Tentu saja, dibanding Karma dan Nagisa yang merupakan jebolan anak kelas 3-E yang _hobby_ mendaki gunung, menuruni bukit dan melewati lembah sambil tembak-tembakan dan bacok-bacokkan bersama Koro- _sensei_ , Asano masih berada dalam hal normal tentang refleks seperti itu. Walaupun Nagisa meragukan jika itu soal kekuatan fisik.

Melihat layar ponsel yang direbut dengan netra kebiruan, Nagisa mendapati fotonya, kurang fotogenik. Dia segera menggenggam ponsel Asano erat di tangannya.

"Shiota, kembalikan." Nada tajam menusuk, tidak menyangka ponselnya telah berpindah tangan dalam hitungan detik. Sesaat rasanya seperti ada ular yang tiba-tiba berdesis, melilitnya, hingga Gakushuu tidak bisa berkutik beberapa detik.

"Tidak. Aku yakin kau akan menggunakan fotoku untuk mem- _black mail_ ku." Nagisa menggeleng. Mempertahankan ponsel itu dengan mendekapnya erat dibalik kedua tangannya. Memberikan kesan seakan-akan Asano ingin mengambil sesuatu yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Beberapa orang berbisik melihat kejadian itu.

' _Sepertinya anak itu memaksa pacarnya.'_

' _Astaga…'_

' _Apa yang mau dia lakukan pada anak gadis itu?'_

' _Kasihan anak perempuan itu.'_

Lol. _Nice acting_ Nagisa.

Oh, itu bukan akting.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pendapat publik adalah hal yang berbahaya. Tersebar dengan sangat cepat melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang tidak sopan dan menjurus fitnah (karena Asano belum mengapa-apakan Nagisa), remaja bersurai pirang strawberry itu mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan Nagisa.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu lagi." Asano bersuara sedikit nyaring. Memastikan suaranya terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang masih _stay_ disana. Yang sepertinya punya modus untuk mendengar percakapan mereka, berpura-pura memilih novel dan membaca, namun indera pendengaran terfokus ke arah mereka berdua.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Hapus saja. Dan masalah kita selesai."

Menatap Asano serius untuk mengetahui lelaki itu bohong atau tidak, sulit diperkirakan oleh Nagisa. Sosok ini sebelas-duabelas dengan Karma. Meskipun Asano Gakushuu tampak memiliki raut wajah lebih serius.

"Oke, akan aku hapus dulu yang tadi, Asano- _kun_." Ucap Nagisa tegas. Membuka fotonya yang masih _fresh_ diambil beberapa saat lalu, menghapusnya dan benar-benar menghilangkannya secara permanen dari ponsel Asano. Ya, semoga saja Asano tidak begitu rajin mencoba mengembalikan file foto itu dengan aplikasi apapun.

"Kalau sudah, kita pergi dari sini." Asano melirik sekilas beberapa orang yang masih ada di sekitar mereka, sungguh kepo sekali manusia zaman sekarang. Dia menarik tangan Nagisa, mengandengnya.

Menolak, Nagisa melepas genggaman tangan Asano. "Hah? Pergi kemana Asano- _kun_?"

"Setidaknya pergi menjauh dari tempat ini." Pemuda bernama Gakushuu itu kali ini menarik lengan Nagisa, tidak ingin menerima penolakan lainnya.

"Tapi aku harus mencari Karma- _kun_ , kami terpisah…"

"Karma Akabane?" Alis sang ketua OSIS berkerut. Setan merah sialan itu? "Jadi kalian memiliki hubungan semacam itu?"

Di kepala Asano sebuah hipotesa tercipta, Karma Akabane dan Nagisa Shiota memiliki hubungan tidak biasa, sekarang mereka sedang kencan, dan Akabane lah yang memaksa Shiota berpenampilan semacam ini.

Ternyata tidak hanya Karma yang berpikiran bejat. Author juga. Oi.

"Tidak. Kami hanya teman. Tolong jangan mengartikan ke jalan yang salah. Kami sedang mencari barang untuk persiapan festival sekolah."

"Hoo…" Sahutan secara kalem dan datar terlontar dari Asano.

Sosok bertudung _hoodie_ jaket merah tahu jelas makna sahutan itu. "Tolong percayalah."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Tunggu dulu Asano- _kun_ , kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" Mengikuti langkah Asano yang menggandengnya bukan hal yang mudah jika menggunakan sandal super feminim. Keluar dari toko buku, entah menuju kemana tanpa sempat mengajukan penolakan lainnya.

Pemuda bersweater itu menoleh beberapa saat, senyum licik terlihat, "Aku sudah menolongmu tadi. Tidakkah kau berpikiran untuk membayar hutang budi kepadaku?"

Kampret. Ternyata kata ikhlas tidak ada dalam kamus Asano. Ada udang dibalik batu. Harusnya Nagisa tidak merasa lega saat Asano membantunya. Hal itu tidak mungkin didasari perasaan suka rela, ikhlas tanpa balas jasa. Lagipula, memangnya orang seperti Asano apa masih punya perasaan semacam itu.

"Err—bisakah aku membayar hutang budi ini… lain kali?" Iris _azure_ Nagisa mendapati sosok yang tadi terpisah dengannya. Iris mata berwarna emas dan rambut merah itu terlalu mencolok meskipun di keramaian. Mereka terhenti di depan toko kue. Aroma vanilla, coklat, strawberry menyapa indra penciuman. Bersamaan dengan bau roti yang baru saja keluar dari pemanggangan.

"Disini kau rupanya, Nagisa." Karma berjalan santai menuju sosok bertudung merah, matanya kemudian memandang tajam ke arah Violet milik Gakushuu. Tangan pemuda kelas 3-A masih memegang lengan jaket yang dipakai Nagisa.

"Dilarang memegang **properti** milik orang lain." Ucapan pada kata _'properti'_ sedikit ditekankan oleh Karma.

Nagisa meyakini, maksud ucapan Karma itu sebenarnya ditujukan pada jaketnya yang dipegang oleh Gakushuu, bukan tentang dirinya. Hanya saja, kenapa Karma mengucapkan secara ambigu macam itu? Sudah jelas. Sengaja.

Tangan Karma memegang lengan Nagisa tepat bersebelahan dengan tangan Gakushuu meski dari arah yang berlawanan.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan. Scene ini tiba-tiba berkesan seperti dua laki-laki yang sedang merebutkan seorang perempuan. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar kembali. Anjay. Drama banget.

Melepas pegangan tangannya, Gakushuu berucap, "Jadi kau yang membuat Shiota jadi seperti ini, huh?" Tatapan tajam Karma dibalas Gakushuu, seakan-akan ada aliran listrik diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi kesalahpahaman. Nagisa menyadari, Gakushuu pasti mengira kalau Karma yang membuat Nagisa terpaksa memakai pakaian perempuan seperti ini.

"Hah?" sahutan Karma terdengar sombong, terkesan angkuh.

"Tidak—bukan begitu." Nagisa panik, ponsel yang masih berada ditangan dimasukkan ke saku jaket, dia segera melerai dengan kedua tangannya, membuat ada jarak diantara kedua cowok itu.

"Jangan salah paham... Duh, kami permisi untuk pergi, Asano- _kun_. Aku akan membayar hutang budiku lain kali." Menarik tangan Karma, menjauh keluar dari toko buku. Meninggalkan sosok tinggi itu sebelum perang dunia yang mengakibatkan korban terjadi.

Gakushuu masih mengarahkan pandangan kearah Nagisa dan Karma pergi. Tangan Nagisa itu kecil ya. Begitu pas saat dipegang olehnya. Dan ternyata manis juga kalau dandan jadi cewek.

Sadarkan dirimu, pak ketua OSIS!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Karma menggeleng-geleng pelan, tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Itu tidak baik, Nagisa. Bagaimana bisa kamu malah bersama lelaki lain saat sedang kencan denganku."

"A—aku hanya kebetulan bertemu Asano- _kun_. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, lalu dia mengenaliku… Kami gak ngapa-ngapain kok! Serius! Lagipula kau berjalan terlalu cepat, kau lupa kalau aku memakai _heels_ semacam ini!" Nagisa berusaha menjelaskan, kemudian tersadar. "Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kita kencan?!"

"Sejak tadi, kan?" Sahut Karma santai.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan kencan."

"Hanya kau saja yang tidak menganggapnya kencan, semua orang pasti berpikiran kita sepasang anak sekolah yang sedang ngedate di hari minggu. Lihat saja, kau sudah berdandan manis demi pacarmu. Coba saja kau tanya pada _onee-san_ disana. Mereka pasti mengatakan kalau kita adalah pasangan yang serasi." Karma menunjuk kearah dua orang perempuan dewasa yang sedang melirik ke arah mereka.

"A—apa?! itu tidak perlu. Hei—"

Dia terlanjur ditarik oleh Karma. Jahat, kenapa mereka suka sekali menyeret Nagisa kesana kemari. Nagisa bukan mainan. :(

" _Onee-san_." Mereka berhenti tepat di dekat kedua perempuan yang tadi mengarahkan pandangan pada mereka.

"Eh, ya?"

"Nagisa bilang kami tidak serasi, bagaimana menurutmu, _nee-san_?" Wajah sedih terlihat, menggantikan wajah setan yang biasanya berhias seringai. Karma bakat akting. Atau lebih tepatnya bakat bohong. Bakat menipu. Mampu mengadu domba khalayak ramai jika dia mau. Bisa jadi provokator mogok massa minta naik gaji di depan kantor Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat lima tahun mendatang!

"Kalian serasi kok! Iyakan?!" Perempuan yang kira-kira adalah anak kuliahan itu menoleh pada teman disampingnya sambil menyikut pelan.

"Iya, pasangan yang cocok kok, anak lelaki ganteng dan anak gadis yang manis!" Sahut wanita di sebelah mengangguk antusias. Ekspresi wajah meyakinkan.

"E—eh? Manis?" Nagisa cengo.

"Benarkan, Nagisa? Kau itu manis! Terima kasih _nee-san_!" Karma melambai dengan senyum manis yang penuh tipu muslihat. Menjauh setelah mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

" _See?_ "

Menghela napas, Nagisa menyerah. "Karma- _kun_ , kita harus segera pulang." Nagisa berucap serius, "Tadi aku melihat Kurahashi- _san_ dan Yada- _san_. Aku tidak ingin terlihat oleh mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini." ujarnya, "Dan hentikan memujiku dengan kata-kata manis dan sebangsanya. Plisss!"

 _Kokoro_ Nagisa udah gak kuat. Nagisa lelah. Coba kalau mengerti, gantikan Nagisa memakai _dress_ dan _heels_ , Karma. Jadilah cowok yang pengertian dan baik seperti Yuuma Isogai- _kun_.

Senyum manis menghilang, terganti dengan seringai. "Hee… jadi kau melihat mereka. Sebenarnya tadi aku juga melihat teman yang lain disini. Sekitar 6 atau 7 orang, mungkin?"

Iris biru Nagisa membulat.

"Tadi Terasaka dan Nakamura ada di bawah. Mereka juga sempat mengambil fotoku denganmu, walau dari belakang. Sepertinya mereka mengira aku sedang berkencan dengan seorang perempuan."

"Apa?!"

"Dan sepertinya mereka belum menyadari kalau sosok bertudung ini…" Karma meletakkan tangan kiri dibahu Nagisa dan tangan kanan dipipi kanan si surai biru,"…adalah Nagisa Shiota."

Mampus.

"Mereka sedang mencari-cari kita lho."

Ini pasti mimpi buruk.

"Aku harus segera pulang." Nagisa segera berjalan menuju eskalator.

"Ah, tadi Itona ada disana dan yang lain ada di area _game center_. Tapi mungkin sudah menyebar lagi deh." Seringai yang menyaingi Cheshire cat—Alice in Wonderland terlihat di wajah Karma.

Bahu Nagisa tampak menegang.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku melihat Nakamura menuju toko buku tidak jauh dari sini."

Nagisa kembali berjalan menuju Karma, memegang ujung baju remaja paling cerdas di kelasnya itu. "Temani aku menuju toko pakaian atau antar aku pulang dengan selamat!"

Melihat wajah melas Nagisa Shiota itu menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu, gandeng tanganku." Seulas senyum membentuk kurva di bibir Karma.

"Buat apaan?"

"Supaya tidak terpisah lagi, kau tidak ingin bertemu teman yang lain atau ditemukan oleh mereka, bukan?"

Ucapan Karma ada benarnya. Modusnya berhasil tersamarkan.

Dengan berat hati, "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Nagisa menautkan jemari mereka. Berjalan beriringan sambil gandengan tangan. Cie. _So sweet._

"Sebagai pasangan kencan yang baik dihari ini, apapun untukmu Nagisa- _chan_. Bukankah aku tipe pacar yang baik? Mau jadi pacarku?"

Nagisa tidak tahu, itu serius atau bercanda. Karma tidak mungkin lupa gender Nagisa hanya gara-gara dia pakai baju cewek, kan?

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Duduk dengan manis di sofa, mengedarkan pandangan untuk sekedar menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan, menatap setiap furniture dan perabot rumah yang tampak seperti rumah normal pada umumnya. Kecuali tentang benda-benda unik koleksi orang tua Karma. Sampai ada replika Ojibwe dodaem—totem dan patung dewa Shiva. (author ngarang)

Mendadak Nagisa merasa betapa polos dan naïfnya dia, hari pertama kencan, pulangnya langsung mampir ke rumah pasangan ngedate—tidak bukan begitu. Betapa polosnya Nagisa hingga mau-maunya diajak mampir ke sarang setan semacam Karma.

"Anggap saja sebagai rumah masa depanmu nanti, Nagisa." Seringai jahil kembali muncul menghiasi di wajah kece Karma.

"Tidak terima kasih, Karma- _kun_." Menatap Karma dengan kalem, "Kalau bisa, nantinya aku ingin rumah yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Kau bisa memutuskan model dan dekorasi seperti apapun yang kau inginkan." Karma memberikan _wink_ pada Nagisa. "Dari pada disini, gimana kalau langsung ke kamarku saja, Nagisa?"

Semakin lama perkataan Karma semakin ambigu saja.

"Sepertinya disini lebih nyaman Karma- _kun_. Bagaimana kalau televisinya dihidupkan saja?"

"Padahal di kamarku lebih menyenangkan dan hangat loh, Nagisa." Karma berucap sambil menekan tombol _power_ remote tv. Menampilkan acara ajang musik yang diikuti oleh para alayers uye lalalala.

"Disini juga sudah cukup hangat kok."

"Tapi bermain di kamarku lebih menyenangkan loh."

"Kita bisa bermain disini saja—memangnya kita mau main apa?!"

"Nagisa maunya main apa? Atau mungkin mau belajar saja? Aku bisa mengajari Nagisa, tentang **ini** dan **itu.** " Jarak wajah lebih dekat beberapa jengkal dari telinga Nagisa ketika mengucapkannya, dan menjauh setelahnya. Menekan tombol remote untuk mencari stasiun tv yang menarik untuk dilihat, semacam MV Girlband Korea, misalnya.

Nagisa hanya menatap Karma sambil ber- _facepalm_. Ini dan itu? Pasti bermakna bejat, rating 18 plus. Semacam strategi untuk menjebak calon mangsa di sudut gang, kemudian dianiaya, dibully, dan diancam beserta penyiksaan mental ala Karma Akabane.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari rumah ini seingat Nagisa. Dia pernah berkunjung kemari, dulu. Tentu saja tidak dengan pakaian seperti sekarang ini. Rumah yang besar ini juga masih sepi. Dan sepertinya, orang tua Karma sedang tidak ada di rumah sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau sampai kapan memakai jaketku seperti itu? Apa kau sebegitu sukanya pada jaketku?" Masih duduk di sofa sebelah Nagisa, Karma berucap sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu di lutut.

Melirik ke arah jaket yang masih dipakainya, Nagisa baru menyadari hal itu saat Karma mengucapkannya.

"Tidak ada pemikiran semacam itu, Karma- _kun_." Nagisa segera berniat membuka resleting jaket. Sedikit sulit karena tersangkut. "Bagaimana kalau bantu aku, Karma- _kun_?"

Mencoba membantu membuka jaket, Karma tersenyum lebar, "Seperti sedang akan melakukan adegan dewasa ya, Nagisa."

"Karma-kun, aku tidak tahu se—" Nagisa memikirkan beberapa kata yang tepat.

Kotor?

Bejat?

Nista?

"–tinggi apa pemikiran di kepalamu itu."

"Aku berpikiran seperti lelaki pada umumnya kok. Memangnya Nagisa enggak?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud arah pembicaraanmu, Karma- _kun_." Mungkin sebenarnya Nagisa sedikit mengerti maksud Karma, hanya saja tidak ingin ambil resiko.

"Nagisa memang polos sih ya. Tapi ini sih yang kusuka dari Nagisa."

Perlahan resleting jaket bisa dibuka dengan lancar dari atas menuju ke bawah.

 **Srekk…**

"Karma- _kun_! Ibu dan ayah pulang membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu!"

Pintu depan dibuka, menampakkan dua orang dewasa yang muncul dengan penuh kejutan. Memakai baju motif bunga-bunga dengan warna yang mencolok. Oleh-oleh berbentuk topeng raksasa berada ditangan sang ibu dan tanaman semacam keladi berdaun besar di pot keramik ditangan sang ayah. Tepat disaat adegan Karma membantu membuka jaket yang Nagisa pakai.

Mereka saling berpandangan, satu sama lain. Minus Karma yang masih fokus pada jaket. Ruang tamu berselimutkan suasana hening. Suara televisi yang hidup terabaikan dari indra pendengaran.

Sang ayah meletakkan pot keramik perlahan ke lantai. Karena terlalu sayang kalau jatuh dengan dramatis dan pecah secara _mainstream_. Mahal. Ibunda masih setia dengan posisi terdiam, mata mengarah pada sang putra dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa dia telah meninggalkan putranya terlalu lama?! Atau putranya yang dewasa sebelum waktunya?!

Sip. Karma sukses membuka jaket Nagisa dengan sempurna.

Nagisa langsung mendorong Karma hingga terjungkal dari sofa. Menghentikan adegan yang terkesan anu-anu di mata kedua orang tua teman dekatnya itu.

"Apaan sih Nagisa? Sakit nih." Karma mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur, mengajukan protes pada Nagisa. Dia sudah berbaik hati membantu, malah diperlakukan seperti ini.

Nagisa memberikan kode mata padanya, yang kalau di translate berarti, _'Orang tua kamu pulang, oi! Jangan diabaikan!'_

Karma mengalihkan padangan pada kedua orang tuanya yang masih berada di depan pintu, Karma tersenyum lebar kemudian berucap santai seperti biasanya. "Oh, selamat datang, ibu, ayah. Tumben kali ini pulangnya cepat."

Hening. _Freeze_. _Awkward_.

Sadar situasi dong, Karma!

Senyap terhenti akibat dering dan getar dari ponsel yang bersumber dari saku jaket merah Karma yang masih dipakai Nagisa.

Tunggu dulu… ini bukan bunyi ponsel milik Karma maupun milik Nagisa. Pemilik surai biru muda tersadar, itu pasti ponsel milik Asano yang tidak sengaja terbawa olehnya tadi karena terburu-buru melerai pertengkaran kedua titisan setan itu.

Semua mata menuju pada saku jaket. Kemudian kembali pada Nagisa.

Nagisa harus apa? :(

[a] Pura-pura mati?

[b] Pura-pura amnesia?

[c] Menyerahkan semuanya pada yang di atas?

[d] Apa ada opsi lainnya?

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[TBC]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N:** aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menamatkan ff ini… :'))

Dulu, awalnya aku menonton ova, dan menyukai Nagisa. Lalu menonton animenya. Setelah nonton beberapa episode, aku baru nyadar kalau Nagisa itu anak cowok. :')) Dan makin suka padanya. Akhirnya bisa bikin ff di fandom ini /tebar bunga/

Mungkin Karma bakal bilang; Hee, kamu suka Nagisa tapi malah menganiayanya disini. Hm…

Nagisa: Karma- _kun_ , mungkin Kiriya- _san_ akan senang kalau kau mengizinkannya untuk mencicipi persediaan cabe jolokia yang kau miliki.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

[1]Pettanko: dada rata

[2] Kobayakawa Sena: karakter dari Eyeshield21 yang larinya super cepat

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Wako P** :Nagisa bukan pacar Karma, coba aja tanya sama Nagisa :'))

 **Cimplo** : siapa yang gak mau sama ikemen semacam Isogai, saia aja mau /oi/ mungkin ini akan jadi cerita yang absurd. Salam kenal juga :)

 **Nanaho Haruka** : sama dong, aku juga begitu :D

 **Ai** : awalnya kukira ini juga akan jadi os doang. Haha… dan sekarang aku menanyakan gimana aku bisa bikin tamatnya…

 **Amaya Kuruta** : apa yang Asano inginkan akan terlihat chap depan ;)

 **Kiwi689** : oke adek ;)

 **CrazywithKaruNagi** : okay! I hope you'll understand with this chapter dear, cause this chapter getting more absurd than before. :'))

 **Akasuna** : dikabulkan! :)

 **Ai CassiEast** : ah, tau aja kamu dek :')) entahlah mau sampe chap berapa, gak banyak kayaknya. Ini cepet kan?

 **Reishi 915** : syukurlah :') domo arigatou gozaimasu

 **Mel** : gak banyak kayaknya. Gak nyampe 5 chap, aminin aja :)

 **Guest** : mungkinkah kita tetanggaan? :D

 **Lune Sonya** : Ok. :'D domo arigatou gozaimasu

 **Atin350** : tapi Akashi dari fandom sebelah…

 **Ayuni Yuukinojo** : saia juga cengar-cengir nih. Ada dong ;)

 **Ryuuhi Akira** : hampir 4000 word lho '-')/ makasih udah suka. Jadi malu saya /bukankamuoi/

 **Guest; Majiko Harada** : jan buka rahasia Terasaka-kun :')) iya, sesat amat yak aku bikin ff debut macam gini orz. Salam sayang /oi/

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow. Senang ada yang menyukai fic absurd ini :)

Water City—Kalimantan Tengah, 12/03/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, OOC, Sho-ai. Crossdress. Possibly NTR. Multipairing. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [KaruNagi] [AsaNagi] [IsoNagi] Sungguh, Yuuma Isogai, ikemen yang layak diperhitungkan sebagai tambatan hati. Tidak berbahaya seperti Karma. Tidak menakutkan seperti Asano. Tidak player seperti Maehara. Kyaa. | Karma Akabane dan Gakushuu Asano. Mereka terlihat sebagai anak yang baik dan tampan. Jadi mana yang lebih kamu sukai?

 **Detour © Kiriya Diciannove**

Hidup adalah pilihan. Dalam kehidupan kita memiliki banyak pilihan, jalan mana dan seperti apa yang ingin kita ambil dan tuju. Begitu pula dengan Nagisa. Dia memiliki pilihan hidup. Beberapa diantaranya…

[a] Pura-pura mati?

[b] Pura-pura amnesia?

[c] Menyerahkan semuanya pada yang di atas?

[d] Apa ada opsi lainnya?

Pura-pura mati? Kalau hal itu dilakukan saat berhadapan dengan beruang, mungkin saja ampuh kali ya. Kalau sama setan berwujud anak cowok macam Karma, bagaimana?

Hal itu sepertinya terlalu tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Beda cerita kalau pura-pura pingsan. Opsi pingsan beresiko tinggi dengan kemungkinan diapa-apain oleh Karma. Apalagi kalau pura-pura amnesia. Intinya kedua ide itu terlalu absurd untuk dilakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Opsi lain, tidak ada hal baik yang terpikir…

Masih berdering, ponsel tampak berkelap-kelip dari balik saku. Nagisa perlahan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah saku jaket dengan perlahan.

"Err—kalau boleh, izinkan saya mengangkat telepon…" Iris _azure_ itu mengarah pada kedua orang tua Karma. Menghentikan suasana _awkward_ yang masih tampak terasa. Mengeluarkan keberanian yang tersisa. Nagisa _strong_.

Sang ibu dari temannya itu berdehem lalu mengangguk, "…tentu."

"Etto… arah toiletnya ke kiri, kan?"

"Iya. Lurus, kemudian belok kiri. Apa mau aku temani, Nagisa?" Karma nyengir.

"N—nggak usah!" si _bluenette_ segera berdiri. Tidak ingin menambah keambiguan hubungan mereka berdua di mata keluarga Akabane. Nagisa meraih ponsel di sakunya, berjalan menuju toilet. Meskipun hanya dengan menebak-nebak kemana arah toilet seingatnya dulu. Melihat nama pemanggil di layar ponsel beridentitas 'Ayah' dengan mata birunya yang melotot.

Buset.

Ini sebuah panggilan dari ayahnya Gakushuu, berarti ini telepon dari Kepala Sekolah. Pak Gakuhou Asano. Nagisa segera membuat ponsel dalam mode _silent_. Sekian detik kemudian, panggilan berhenti.

1 panggilan tidak terjawab.

Kemudian 2 panggilan tidak terjawab.

Fyuuh.

Dan ponsel itu kembali berdering. Kali ini dari nomor bernama Ren Sakakibara, yang Nagisa ingat adalah salah satu dari Five Virtousos, sekretaris OSIS.

Dengan berani, Nagisa kembali mengabaikan. Karena kalau yang mengangkat bukan Asano, pasti akan mencurigakan, kan?

Sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From: Ren Sakakibara_

 _Subjek: [Ayahmu]_

 _Asano, kepala sekolah mencarimu, kenapa mengabaikan teleponnya dan telepon dariku. Kau tidak lupa betapa mengerikannya ayahmu itu kalau sudah marah, bukan?_

Astaga, Asano akan mendapat masalah gara-gara Nagisa. Dan bisa-bisa Nagisa juga akan mendapat masalah karena hal ini.

Pemilik surai _baby blue_ mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel, kembali memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan hingga sebuah panggilan tanpa nama tampak di layar ponsel, yang kali ini berani diangkat oleh Nagisa. Meyakini kalau ini adalah panggilan dari Asano. Mengangkat panggilan, Nagisa tidak berucap apapun karena terlebih dahulu ingin memastikan siapa yang menelponnya.

"Shiota, kau membawa ponselku."

Nagisa menghela napas lega, entah kenapa menjadi senang begitu mendapati suara dari seberang line telepon adalah milik Gakushuu Asano, "Maaf Asano- _kun_. Ini tidak sengaja, sungguh."

"..."

"Akan segera aku kembalikan!"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Hari ini aku ada les. Ayahku adalah orang yang disiplin."

"Err—yeah, mengenai hal itu, tadi ponselmu berbunyi. Panggilan dari kepala sekolah dan Sakakibara- _kun_. Tapi aku tidak mengangkatnya."

"…sudah kuduga." Hening beberapa saat, "Selesai les, aku akan mengambil ponselku. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan macam-macam kepada ponselku."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Jeda sejenak. "Akan aku kabari nanti."

"Baiklah."

Nagisa bersandar di dinding toilet, menghembuskan napas. Sejurus kemudian berpegang pada wastafel, menatap cermin setelah mencuci muka. Merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit lepek. Oke, cantik—err—rapi. Bersiap menghadapi masalah lainnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Duduk dalam posisi formal. Tangan di atas paha yang ditutupi oleh _dress_ berwarna toska, Nagisa berada dalam situasi canggung. Belum siap ketemu calon mertua dalam situasi _awkward_ macam ini—tsaahh. Nggak— mereka bukan calon mertua kok! Ja—jangan salah paham! _Baka!_

Sementara itu Karma tampak santai, memainkan ponsel miliknya. Main _game_ _snake_.

"Karma- _kun_ sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi." Sang ibu berucap kalem. Duduk dengan elegan sambil memegang gelas minumannya. Meminum perlahan, lalu meletakkan kembali ke atas meja.

 _Memangnya apa yang dijelaskan oleh Karma?!_ Nagisa tampak was-was.

"Membantumu membuka jaket karena kepanasan, kan?"

"Karma- _kun_ hanya membantu melepas resleting yang tersangkut kok tante! Serius, aku tidak ada modus apapun!" Nagisa menjelaskan.

Karma jelas sekali tidak akan sebaik itu menjelaskan dengan benar. Yang ada malah memutar balikkan fakta.

"Karma- _kun_ , lagi-lagi kamu bohongin ibu, ya?!"

Karma memasang pose _peace_ , "Bercanda aja kok."

"Maaf, karena tante telah berpikiran yang macam-macam." Ibu muda itu mengibaskan tangan kirinya. "Hampir saja tante berpikir yang macam-macam, loh. Pergaulan anak-anak zaman sekarang ternyata sudah berbeda jauh dengan zaman kami dulu."

"Soalnya Karma hobinya memang macam-macam, kan." Celutuk sang ayah sambil mengelap pot keramik yang tadi hampir saja pecah berkeping-keping.

Nagisa melirik Karma. _Iya om. Itu benar. Dia suka menganiaya teman sekelasnya, om._ Nagisa membatin. _Om pikir saya mau pacaran dengan orang yang hobi menganiaya? Apalagi saya sering jadi korban utamanya. Om sama tante ngasih makan Karma apaan sih. Jangan bilang cabe jolokia…?_

Nagisa hanya tersenyum canggung, kemudian meraih kue yang ditawarkan sang tante. Mug berisi cokelat hangat yang tersedia di meja dengan beberapa potong cake dan beberapa pan pizza terabaikan gara-gara situasi yang belum kondusif.

"Jadi namamu Nagisa? Cocok untukmu. Manis seperti orangnya." Ibu Karma berujar. "Sudah berapa lama jadi pacarnya Karma- _kun_?"

Nagisa hampir keselek garpu mendengar ucapan sang ibunda Karma. "Kami bukan—"

"Baru kok bu," Karma menginterupsi.

Kapan jadinya oi.

Kapan Nagisa berkata; _Iya, aku mau pacaran sama kamu._ Wheeen? Whereee?

Nagisa _sweatdrop_ sementara Karma mengacungkan ibu jari padanya.

"Jadi gimana, Karma dapat restu dong?" merangkul bahu Nagisa dengan _friendly_. Dagu mendarat pada bahu Nagisa.

Restu apaan? Nagisa melototkan matanya pada Karma.

Sang ibu dari sosok remaja belia bersurai merah itu tampak diam beberapa saat, "Tapi kamu jangan ngapa-ngapain anak orang, Karma. Kalian masih kecil. Fokus untuk ujian lebih penting, apalagi kalian sudah kelas 3 SMP. Pacaran boleh, tapi ingat belajar itu yang utama." Nasehat sang ibu.

"Oh, tenang saja bu, aku dan Nagisa sering belajar bersama kok di sekolah."

"Belajar?" Sang ibu memastikan.

"Iya, benar-benar belajar kok tante, sama pak guru juga!" Nagisa segera menyahut, wajah serius, bermaksud meminta kepercayaan.

"Ternyata Karma- _kun_ bisa juga memilih gadis yang manis seperti ini ya?" ucap sang ayah.

"Tapi saya cowok om…" Sahut Nagisa.

 **Krik.**

"Ah, Nagisa ternyata suka bercanda ya, ahahaha…" Ibu dan ayah Karma tertawa.

Nggak om, tante, Nagisa gak bercanda. Akta, kartu pelajar, semuanya menunjukkan kalau jenis kelaminnya itu laki-laki. Serius deh.

Tapi, siapa yang percaya kamu lelaki kalau dandanan kamu semanis itu, Nagisa- _cchi_!

Karma menepuk-nepuk bahu Nagisa. Antara ingin bersimpati atau tertawa terbahak. Bersama Nagisa adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi pemilik iris _mercury_.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebenarnya, Karma itu tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Hatinya pun sepertinya tidak baik-baik amat. Statusnya sebagai anak yang berbakti juga patut dipertanyakan. Tapi dia dengan ikhlas mengikuti titah sang ibunda untuk mengantar Nagisa pulang. Walaupun pada akhirnya, Karma hanya mengantar sampai separuh jalan, karena kebetulan Karma melihat para anak geng yang sepertinya menarik untuk diajak bermain. Karma sudah berbaik hati mengajak si remaja _bluenette_ untuk ikut bermain, tapi Nagisa menolak dengan sopan dengan alasan harus pulang cepat. Lagipula bermain terlalu lama dengan Karma bukan hal yang positif dan tidak akan membuat Nagisa positif (?). Nagisa berbelok arah setelah mereka berpisah, dia menuju tempat perjanjian dengan pak ketua OSIS.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pesan yang masuk di ponsel Asano mengatakan; jam tujuh tepat, di taman barat kota.

Sementara sekarang, jam besar berbentuk bundar di taman masih menunjukkan jam 06.55 menit.

Asano mendapati kalau remaja bermarga Shiota sudah berada disana, terlihat manis, kalem dan unyu, tangannya memegang sebuah _paper bag_ ukuran besar hanya saja tidak sendirian. Tampak beberapa anak sekolah menengah atas, bergender laki-laki, satu diantaranya memegang rokok, dan yang lainnya mengajak Nagisa mengobrol. Nagisa ternyata _badass_ juga ya. Mampu menarik perhatian orang dengan penampilan semacam itu. Teknik menggoda macam apa yang digunakan Nagisa membuat Asano cukup penasaran. Tapi setelah dilihat-lagi, sepertinya Asano terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan tentang situasi Nagisa saat ini. Laki-laki sepolos Nagisa tidak mungkin menggoda anak SMA. Yang ada malah Nagisa yang digoda.

Terbatuk karena asap rokok yang memasuki indera penciuman, Nagisa tampak menolak dengan sopan ajakan dari para _senpai_ itu. Mereka pasti tidak menyadari kalau pemilik netra _azure_ itu adalah laki-laki dan tertipu dengan penampilan luarnya. Nagisa masih dengan _dress_ berwarna toska dan rambut terurai sih. Kalau dilihat, jauh lebih manis dibanding saat memakai jaket jelek itu, menurut Gakushuu.

Biarin bentar deh.

Gakushuu hanya berdiri santai di samping pagar memperhatikan. Tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tidak ada niatan untuk menolong. Siapa tahu ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi. Misalnya Nagisa Shiota mengemis—meminta pertolongan darinya. Lagipula, masih ada waktu sekitar 5 menit sebelum jam perjanjian.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Bagaimana kalau bemain dengan _nii-san_ sebentar?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang menunggu temanku…"

"Sebentar saja. _Onii-chan_ akan mentraktirmu kok."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, lagipula temanku sudah datang." Nagisa menunjuk ke arah pagar tempat Asano berada. "Permisi!"

"Jangan buru-buru begitu." Tangan Nagisa ditahan. Ck. Semakin lama ini semakin menyebalkan bagi Nagisa.

"Tolong lepaskan." Terdengar serius dengan tatapan mata sedikit tajam. Nagisa mulai diliputi perasaan jengkel. Pegangan tangan anak SMA yang memegangnya terlepas. Untuk beberapa saat, wajah manis Nagisa menjelma jadi penampakan yang menakutkan dari sudut pandangnya.

"Err—yeah. Baiklah."

Dan Nagisa segera berjalan menuju kearah pemuda bersurai pirang strawberry sambil menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?" –anak SMA 1.

"Eh? Kenapa apanya? Temannya sudah datang kan?" –anak SMA 2.

"Apa kau bodoh?" –anak SMA 3.

Asano yang melihat hal yang terjadi itu hanya menautkan alisnya. Heh? Apa yang baru anak kelas 3-E itu lakukan? Kenapa tidak ada adegan semacam; _Asano-kun, tolong aku. Aku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun sebagai permintaan terima kasihku._ Disertai dengan wajah memelas.

Tidak seru.

"Asano- _kun_. Maaf, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga." Mata tajam pemuda beiris violet itu melirik ke arah para anak SMA yang tampaknya melewati mereka.

"Hee, jadi ini temanmu," Salah satu dari mereka mendaratkan tangannya di bahu Asano. Mata mengarah pada Nagisa. "Kau bilang menunggu temanmu. Apa sebenarnya dia pacarmu?"

"Kami memang hanya teman." Sahut Nagisa. Apa iya mereka teman, nyatanya anak kelas 3-A dan 3-E tidak pernah akur. Jadi Nagisa tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya Nagisa tentu akan senang jika hubungan mereka bisa jadi lebih baik. Jadi lebih baik lho, bukan jadi lebih jauh.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku." Suara berat Asano terdengar. Menoleh pada orang yang berani mendaratkan tangan dibahunya.

"Hei! Tidak perlu semarah itu. Bagaimana kalau bersenang-senang dengan kami—"

Wajah Asano tampak menampilkan senyum yang tidak biasa. Membuat para lelaki itu kelabakan dan menjauh dengan segera. Seberapa hebat sih aura tegas dan kharisma Asano itu sebenarnya, sampai-sampai anak SMA pun kalah saing meskipun Asano tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun setelah tiga kata tadi. Mungkin Nagisa perlu mempelajari teknik seperti ini.

Dia hanya belum sadar kalau dia juga punya, aura semacam itu. Aura kasih sayang. Bukan. Maksudnya aura membunuh, hanya saja beda tipe _kuchiyose no jutsu._

Menyisakan hanya mereka—dua orang anak remaja di taman, suasana tidak berubah romantis meskipun hanya berduaan. Asano mengerutkan alisnya dengan pandangan tepat menuju pada sosok dihadapannya, "Kapan kita menjadi teman?"

"Eh? _Etto_ … kapan ya…" Nagisa tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Jelas Asano tidak menganggapnya teman sedari awal. "Err—dibanding hal itu…" Dengan segera Nagisa menyerahkan ponsel milik Asano. "Milikmu."

Mengarahkan pandangan pada ponselnya, Asano mengambilnya dalam diam, memperhatikan dan melihat keadaannya dengan teliti. Tidak ada perubahan berarti maupun kerusakan. _Wallpaper_ masih berupa gambar rumus _Pythagoras_.

"Oh, ya. Dan ini." Tangan Nagisa terulur ke arah Asano dengan sebuah _paper bag_.

Asano tidak langsung menerima, justru memandang Nagisa dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Apa?"

"Err— pembayaran hutang balas budi?" Nagisa menjawab dengan sedikit grogi, macam anak perempuan yang menyerahkan surat cinta pada gebetan, tapi takut ditolak. Jika mata Asano bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser macam Superman, dia pasti sudah terpotong-potong seperti potongan takoyaki. Berada dekat Asano tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan masa muda. Nagisa tidak terbiasa.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menerima hal seperti ini?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak menyukai makanan manis? Tapi tidak semuanya adalah makanan manis kok. ada croissant dan Taiyaki. Juga kacang goreng."

Alis Asano berkerut. Kenapa ada kacang goreng?

"Kenapa aku harus menerima benda dari anak kelas 3-E?"

Nagisa menghela napas, "Kami tidak seburuk itu bukan, Asano- _kun_. Bukankah sudah terbukti saat ulangan. Lagipula apa hubungannya? Kalau kau tidak menerimanya, tidak apa-apa sih. Aku hanya mencoba… yeah, balas budi."

"Dengan ini?" Mata violet Gakushuu menatap ke arah _paper bag_ di tangan Nagisa.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan uang saku mingguanku untuk membeli kue (mahal) ini." Ujar Nagisa serius. "Aku bahkan antri hampir setengah jam!"

"Lalu?"

Rasanya Nagisa ingin ber- _facepalm_. Atau paling tidak menginjak sepatu Asano dengan heels yang masih setia dipakainya. Dia mengerti sih kalau Asano itu kalangan atas, jadi dia tidak bisa memberikan benda yang sembarangan. Tingkatan kasta mereka memang berbeda jauh. "Aku harap kau mau menerima bentuk balas budi dariku ini, Asano- _kun_."

Sekian detik berlalu tanpa sahutan dari Asano. Hingga akhirnya Asano mengangguk, "Baik, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Ternyata terlalu cepat bagi Nagisa untuk merasa lega.

"Apa?"

Asano berdehem pelan, "Aku ingin tahu dimana tempatmu tinggal."

Modus.

Nagisa tercenung. Tunggu dulu? Apa maksud Asano? Sepertinya Nagisa gagal paham. Untuk apa Asano meminta hal semacam ini?

"Err—alamat rumahku di jalan… _etto_ , bukannya ketua OSIS bisa melihatnya di informasi murid…"

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, aku ingin kau menunjukkan jalan ke rumahmu. Sekarang." terdengar seperti sebuah titah yang absolut.

Oh, maksudnya berjalan pulang menuju rumah Nagisa bersama toh. Oh…

 _Chotto matte kudasai_. Buat apa?!

Mata _azure_ Nagisa membulat. _Black mail_ macam apa yang ingin Asano lakukan padanya.

Kenapa Asano begitu membencinya.

Kenapa?

Apa karena dia anak kelas 3-E?

Ah, Nagisa terlalu berlebihan. Kapan Asano berkata dia membencimu.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, bukankah mobil itu sudah menunggumu, Asano- _kun_. Kenapa repot-repot untuk tahu… rumahku?" suara Nagisa semakin pelan pada akhirnya.

"Tidak ada hal khusus."

"Err, kau yakin tidak masalah? Bagaimana kalau pak kepala sekolah mencarimu, atau tugasmu nanti jadi terbengkalai—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir pada hal seperti itu." Gakushuu memotong ucapan Nagisa.

 _Aku khawatir pada nasib diriku!_ Teriak Nagisa dalam hati.

Sayangnya Asano tidak bisa membaca bahasa kalbu. Kalau bahasa Inggris, Perancis, Jerman, gampang. Bahasa Arab, mungkin bisa sedikit. _Alif-ba-tsa. Ahlan wa sahlan! Syukron! Gratin Dauphinois—Coq au Vin!_

"Tunggu disini."

Mengambil alih _paper bag_ yang tadi ditawarkan Nagisa, Asano berjalan ke arah mobil yang tadi mengantarnya. Menyerahkan _paper bag_ tersebut pada sang supir mobil sambil berbicara entah apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, kembali berjalan ke arah Nagisa. Penyesalan berbekas di hati Nagisa, dia memukul kepalanya pelan, harusnya tadi dia melepas heelsnya dengan segera, kemudian kabur dari jeratan Asano.

"Tunjukkan arah ke rumahmu."

"Y—ya, lurus saja…" Nagisa berucap lemah.

Berpikiran positif saja Nagisa, anggap saja kamu sedang diantarkan pulang oleh gebetan. _Cough_.

Nagisa masih lebih memilih Yuuma Isogai.

Atau Karasuma- _sensei_.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Berjalan berdua di bawah langit malam dimana bintang-bintang bersanding dengan rembulan. Dingin masih terasa efek hujan yang membasahi jalanan beraspal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dua insan melangkah bersama dengan keheningan di sekitarnya. Nagisa merasa seperti _playgirl_. Atau _playboy_? Berangkat dan jalan sama siapa, pulang sama siapa.

Syukurnya bukan datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar.

Tapi… perjalanan pulang macam apa ini. Asano malah berjalan di belakangnya, bukan disamping. Tidak ada pembicaraan, dan hal itu membuat perjalanan pulang menjadi terasa lama. _Reiatsu_ macam apa yang Asano pancarkan padanya. Rasanya begitu horror.

"Shiota."

Kaget, Nagisa langsung menoleh, "Ya!"

"Belikan aku makanan."

Makanan? Asano lapar? Ternyata dia bisa lapar juga?!

 _Kenapa tidak makan saja kue pemberianku tadi?_ Nagisa berucap dalam hati. _Atau kenapa tidak panggil supirmu saja?_ Mana mungkin Nagisa berucap seperti itu dihadapan Asano. Tidak. Hal itu tentu saja tidak akan terjadi. Belum apa-apa, Nagisa merasa jadi servant Asano.

" _Etto_ … kalau kau ingat, aku tadi membelikanmu kue."

"Ya, itu benar. Apa kau bermaksud menyuruhku memakan kudapan sebelum makan malam?"

"Err—yaah, bukannya begitu… uangku hanya tersisa beberapa yen sekarang, kalau kau ingin tahu. Kau tidak memintaku untuk mencuri kan?" Nagisa berucap hati-hati.

Asano menatapnya sambil melipat tangan. Gaya _ore-sama_.

 _Aku hanya rakyat jelata yang uang saku perminggu-nya terbatas._

"Aku hanya anak SMP biasa dengan uang saku standar."

Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong sih. Anak smp biasa sih mungkin bukan kali ya. Mana ada anak smp main tembak-tembakan bareng gurita berkecepatan 200 Mach.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan saja tempat makan yang bagus di sekitar sini."

Nagisa ingin segera sampai rumah. Tapi sepertinya Asano tidak.

Nagisa tampak berpikir keras. Nagisa mengerti sekarang, Asano pasti berniat menyiksanya secara mental dan fisik. Makanya dia meminta hal-hal semacam ini.

Tempat makan yang bisa di rekomendasikan...

Kedai ramen Ichiraku? Tidak. Terlalu jauh. Di konoha.

Maji Burger? Lumayan jauh, di fandom sebelah.

Café tempat Yuuma Isogai bekerja? Bukan tempat yang bagus untuk didatangi jika masih _crossdress_ macam ini. Meskipun melihat wajah ikemen ketua kelas bikin hati adem. Lagipula mempertemukan Isogai dengan Asano juga bukan hal bagus.

Warung bakso abang Jajang… sepertinya bukan level Asano.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran cepat saji bermaskot badut belang kuning-merah.

"Disini tidak apa kan, Asano- _kun_?"

Menatap tempat mereka berada sekarang. Asano sepertinya tampak tidak keberatan. Tempat itu terlihat cukup nyaman. Meskipun senyuman dari Maskot restoran lebih terlihat _creepy_ dibandingkan ramah.

"Baik, kalau begitu antri di depanku dan pilih makanan yang direkomendasikan."

"Tapi, bukankah sudah aku katakan kalau uangku—"

"Aku yang membayar."

 _Oke_. _Fine_. Nagisa mingkem.

Antrian malam itu tidak terlalu ramai, beberapa tempat duduk tampak kosong. Berada diantrian paling belakang, Nagisa melirik ke arah remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jadi, kau pernah ke tempat seperti ini, Asano- _kun_?"

"Beberapa kali."

Tadinya Nagisa berpikir kalau orang seperti Asano adalah tipe orang yang _high class_. Semacam makan disiapkan oleh koki dari Perancis atau Italia. Atau harus reservasi tempat dulu di restoran bintang lima ke atas. Makan bersama rekan kerja atau bisnis sang ayah. Menjaga sikap dan tata karma hingga kaki kesemutan. Memakai setelan jas mahal. Bersulang dengan _red wine_ yang mahal.

"Aku lebih sering makan diluar dengan ayahku di tempat yang dia pesan atau dengan kolega nya."

Ternyata pemikiran Nagisa tidak salah. Nagisa hanya terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

"O—oh…"

Pegawai restoran cantik berbaju merah ber-name tag Rias. G dengan topi hitam di atas surai merahnya tampak tersenyum ramah, menanyakan pesanan yang diinginkan, tentu saja Nagisa memilih atas persetujuan Asano. Namun, belum selesai menentukan, Asano menyuruhnya mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman dan strategis.

"Aku saja yang memilih pesanan, kau cari tempat yang strategis. Jangan ditempat yang ramai. Hindari tempat yang berisik, pilih dekat kaca, jangan terlalu dekat dengan AC, dipojok lebih bagus. Cari yang kursinya hanya ada dua."

Nagisa benar-benar merasa jadi budak deh.

"Perlu aku ulangi?" Tanya Asano yang melihat wajah kalem Nagisa.

"Ah, tidak. Aku ingat kok." Nagisa segera mencari tempat dengan teknik observasi yang biasa dia lakukan saat mengawasi Koro- _sensei_.

Masih memperhatikan pemuda berstatus _president council_ di sekolahnya itu menunggu makanan yang dipesan, Nagisa duduk dengan netra yang fokus padanya. Nagisa baru tahu, ternyata Asano makannya banyak ya. Nampan yang dibawanya berisi beberapa menu makanan berupa _main dishes_ dan _dessert_.

Meletakkan apa yang dibawanya, Asano duduk bersebrangan dengan Nagisa, mata violetnya segera mengarah pada Nagisa yang duduk dengan tangan terlipat di meja.

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya." Ujarnya.

"Hah?" _Terus kenapa memesan sebanyak itu?!_ Nagisa berteriak, lagi-lagi dalam hati. _Jaga image_.

"Bantu aku menghabiskannya." Senyum ramah yang sebelas dua belas dengan Karma terlihat dari Gakushuu. Entah itu senyum yang bermakna apa.

"Tapi aku masih keny—err baiklah." Nagisa tidak jadi membantah. Senyuman tadi hampir menghilang dari wajah Asano membuat Nagisa merasa dalam bahaya, terasa seperti aura ibunya saat akan marah. Dengan segera memilih _dessert_ berupa puding untuk berada dihadapannya sebelum Asano menjejalinya dengan main dishes berukuran medium. Sebenarnya dia masih cukup kenyang karena disungguhi cemilan dan makanan lainnya di rumah Karma. Ibu Karma berkata kalau berat badannya belum ideal untuk ukuran remaja _perempuan_ _seumurannya_. Karma sih hanya numpang ketawa nista aja saat mendengarnya. Nagisa cukup tertohok.

Seperti yang diduga, Asano makan dengan khidmat dan tenang, mencerminkan karakter cowok berkharismatik dan tegas dari kalangan atas. Nyaris sempurna hingga menarik banyak perhatian perempuan, namun sulit digapai bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Jadi, entah Nagisa beruntung atau tidak, bisa makan bersama dengan salah satu orang yang paling populer di sekolahnya. Dibanding senang, Nagisa lebih kepada merasa tertekan dan khawatir. Khawatir bertemu dengan orang yang dia kenal, terlebih lagi jika itu adalah teman sekelasnya. Apa kata mereka kalau melihat Nagisa seperti ini. _Crossdress_. _Cute_. Bersama Asano Gakushuu. Masih mending kalau bersama Karma. Meskipun keduanya bukan opsi yang bagus. Beda cerita kalau Nagisa perempuan, moment seperti ini pasti akan berkesan dan indah… macam dongeng atau drama ber-plot setipe Cinderella dan BBF yang biasa ditonton oleh sang ibu di rumah. Dimana ada moment ibunya mengomeli layar tivi karena sang _heroine_ selalu pasrah teraniaya dan dipermainkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Mana mungkin layar tivi bisa ngenotis. Sama seperti gimana senpai bisa notis, kalau kamu cuman ngestalker dari jauh doang?

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Nagisa menyuap puding dengan pelan. Begitu berulang sekian kali.

"Bagaimana kabar ketua kelas 3-E?"

Suara Asano mendepak Nagisa dari lamunannya, "Isogai- _kun_? Dia baik dan sibuk seperti biasanya. Apalagi mengingat festival yang akan datang sebentar lagi." Nagisa menghela napas pelan. Sungguh, Yuuma Isogai, ikemen yang layak diperhitungkan sebagai tambatan hati. Tidak berbahaya seperti Karma. Tidak menakutkan seperti Asano. Tidak player seperti Maehara. Kyaa.

Jantung Nagisa hampir copot ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Asano. Tangannya yang memegang sendok berisi puding tertahan.

"Aku ingin coba ini." ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Asano. Tangan orang yang menemaninya makan malam itu ditarik mendekat padanya. Potongan puding pada sendok Nagisa telah berpindah dari mulut menuju tenggorokan Asano. Mengecap rasa yang menurutnya, "Lumayan."

Tangan hangat Asano sudah tidak lagi menggenggam lengannya, tetapi Nagisa masih merasa kaku sambil menatap sendoknya. Rasanya seperti baru saja dililit kelabang beracun. Tapi dengan ajaibnya berhasil selamat. Nagisa lanjut menghabiskan pudingnya kembali, menyuap dengan perlahan. Seperti kata Asano, puding ini rasanya memang lumayan.

Oh, apa ini bisa disebut _indirect kiss?_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Jadi, ini tempat tinggalku. Hanya apartement normal biasa pada umumnya." Nagisa berhenti di depan halaman. Melontarkan ucapan pada teman seperjalanan. Bersyukur sudah sampai tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Puji syukur ke hadirat Tuhan yang maha kuasa.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan, pemuda dengan surai pendek pirang strawberry itu mengiyakan ucapan Nagisa.

"Ya, benar-benar biasa."

Nagisa _sweatdrop_. Asano menanggapinya dengan jujur sekali. "Mau mampir dulu?" Menawarkan untuk sekedar berbasa basi. Sepertinya ibunya belum pulang. Ya, karena mobil sang ibu baru saja terlihat di ujung jalan, mengarah ke tempat parkir.

"Lho, baru pulang, Nagisa?" ucap sang ibu yang menghampiri mereka.

"Iya, bu. Dengan temanku, namanya Asano Gakushuu."

Menoleh pada sosok rupawan yang bersama dengan Nagisa, Hiromi tersenyum lembut. "Oh, aku Hiromi Shiota, ibu Nagisa. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Nagisa, Asano- _kun_."

Sedikit heran kenapa ibu Nagisa tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan anaknya yang sekarang sedang _crossdress_. Asano memberikan respon sedikit terlambat. Namun termaafkan dengan sikap sopan diringi senyum tampan yang membuat banyak gadis terpesona. Mama Nagisa juga terpesona.

"Bukan masalah, tante."

"Mau mampir dulu?" Tawaran yang sama kembali terlontar, meskipun dari sosok yang berbeda.

"Mungkin lain kali, tante. Setelah ini saya masih ada les."

"Oh, begitu. Hati-hati kalau begitu."

"Hati-hati, Asano- _kun_." Nagisa tersenyum, merasa senang tidak diancam dengan _black mail_ apapun. Meski masih mempertanyakan apa alasan Asano yang repot-repot ingin tahu tempatnya tinggal selain menyiksanya secara psikis seperti tadi.

Setelah menunduk kepada nyonya Shiota dan berlalu cukup jauh. Asano menelpon sang supir. "Jemput aku."

Dia melewatkan satu les hari ini. Bukan hal yang harus disesali.

Sementara itu sang ibu dari karakter utama menoleh pada sang anak sementara tangan memasukkan kunci pada pintu apartement mereka. "Kenapa bukan Karma- _kun_ yang mengantarmu?"

Nagisa mengelus rambutnya, mencari alasan yang logis. "Orang tua Karma- _kun_ baru saja pulang dari liburan. Jadi dia sedikit sibuk…?"

"Ah, anak yang baik." Komentar Hiromi.

Baik? Haha…

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Makan malam bersama ibu biasanya selalu tenang menjurus mencekam, meskipun terkadang diselingi oleh curhatan Hiromi tentang pekerjaannya atau rekan kerjanya di kantor, kadang dia menanyakan bagaimana Nagisa di sekolah juga pelajarannya. Soal pasangan sih belum pernah.

"Karma Akabane dan Gakushuu Asano." Wajah Hiromi tampak serius, dagunya bertumpu pada kedua jemari tangannya yang tertaut. Sementara itu wajah Nagisa tampak pucat. Makan malamnya terasa sulit untuk di telan. Mungkin efek makan pizza di rumah Karma, atau efek makan bareng Asano. Nagisa akan bersyukur kalau tingginya yang bertambah sebagai efek, bukan berat badan. Menjadi semok bukan target Nagisa.

"Mereka terlihat sebagai anak yang baik dan tampan."

Baik? Fitnah! Tampan sih memang fakta. Nagisa menggeleng-geleng, kemudian mengangguk. "Begitukah?"

"Mana yang menurutmu lebih menarik, Nagisa?"

Remaja androgini itu mengerutkan alis begitu mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. "Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang hal itu, bu. Karma- _kun_ dan Asano- _kun_ adalah orang-orang yang jenius. Mereka orang yang paling pintar di sekolah dan disukai banyak gadis. Tapi Asano- _kun_ adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah."

Hiromi melipat tangannya di meja. "Jadi mana yang lebih kamu sukai?"

Uhuk!

Nagisa menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet. "Apa maksudmu bu? Aku kan cowok—"

Tidak, ini penggunaan kata yang salah dan berbahaya untuk dipakai. Nagisa melirik mata ibunya yang tampak berkilat. Segera memutar otak untuk menemukan kata pengganti yang tepat.

"–aku kan masih terlalu kecil untuk hal semacam ini. Dan siang tadi, Karma- _kun_ hanya bercanda tentang menjadi pacarku."

"Ibu sih tidak masalah kamu mau sama yang mana. Karma ataupu Asano tidak masalah."

"Err—aku sudah punya orang yang disukai!"

"Oh ya? Siapa? Bukan mereka berdua?" Sang ibu semakin kepo.

Waduh. Siapa yang harus Nagisa sebutkan? Kayano? Kanzaki? Nakamura? Hazama? Bitch- _sensei_?

"I—iya, aku suka dengan ketua kelasku!"

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Err—pekerja keras, baik dan ramah…?"

"Siapa namanya?"

 _Maaf Isogai-kun, gak sengaja. Lidah tak bertulang. Khilaf._ Gumam Nagisa sepelan hembusan angin malam.

Yuuma Isogai yang sedang mengelap meja, bersin di tempat kerja sambilannya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[TBC]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N:** tiba-tiba aku berpikir kalau Itona itu cute gara-gara kepentok ff Terasaka x Itona…

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Meskipun aku masih bingung gimana menamatkan ff ini.

Btw, ada yang suka Isogai x Nagisa? :'D

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

[1] Kuchiyose no jutsu: teknik memanggil hewan kontrak

[2] Reiatsu: Tekanan spiritual (Anime Bleach)

[3] Gratin Dauphinois, Coq au Vin: nama masakan Perancis

[4] Kedai ramen ichiraku: kedai favorit Naruto

[5] Maji Burger: restoran fast food di Kuroko no basket

[6] Rias. G: Rias Gremory dari anime HS DxD

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Ale Genoveva** : cuman hint yha ;)

 **atin350** : Nah, iya sih mirip xD entah kenapa orang berambut merah iris gold gitu terlihat begitu keren. Asano udah muncul. Puas dong ;)

 **CrazywithKaruNagi** : Karunagi absolutely cute! What about Asanagi? Or Isonagi? Haha :'3 don't kill me. :'3

 **Ai Minkyoo Chan** : eh, apa iya manis? Duh, jadi cengar-cengir nih saya xD

 **Ai** : demen deh saya baca review panjang xD /gelindingan/ chap ini buat Gakushuu, Isogai chap depan, mungkin ;)

 **kiwi689** : semoga lanjutannya ini gak makin jayus yha dek :'D

 **BlueSky Shin** : tanggung jawabnya mesti gimana nih :') udah dibanyakin nih Asanagi, nyampe dinner berdua. Puas dong? :'D

 **Majiko Harada** : ah, aku juga senyum-senyum baca reviewnya :'D Nagisa memilih opsi; menghadapi semuanya dengan gagah berani karena dia strong. ;) Salam 2 jari!

 **Cimplo** : selamat datang~ chap ini setengah buat Karma dan Asano, chap depan mungkin Isogai bakal nemplok/? Dan sesuatu bakal terjadi/? Nagisa pergi untuk kembali ;) karena Nagisa itu strong! :D

Terima kasih sudah review :D salam sayang~

 **Myouki Kuroki** : soalnya dia manis gimana gitu, bawaannya jadi pengen ngebully deh. /gak/ koro-sensei gak muncul karena gak mau jadi orang ketiga, orang ketiga kan setan. Sedangkan dia gurita. /oi/ kembali kasih.

 **Sugarplum** : err… pertanyaan itu… sepertinya ff ini rada belok-belok ambigu. Kalo mau lurusin otak saya boleh kok :'D saya juga baru di sini. Salam kenal! ;)

 **Ryuuhi Akira** : sudah jelas Karma bermaksud ambigu xP

 **AkaiLoveAoi** : Pura-pura mati ntar malah diapa-apain Karma dong. Nagisa belum siap /gak gitu/

 **Ai CassiEast** : anjay, opsinya nganu banget xD pindah rating dong kalo gitu ceritanya. Pengen sih /oi/ tapi gak bakat bikin cerita panas membara. :'3 Kayaknya cuman sampe 4 chap aja ;)

 **Riska Kuruta404** : yuhuu~ udah nih ;)

 **N-Yera48** : gak papa, soalnya Nagisa penyabar, baik hati dan suka menabung ;) mendengar kata Asano terlihat tamvan, rasanya jadi pengen bikin dia ngenes /plak/ tapi asano emang tamvan asdfghj

 **Denia** : oke, udah diapdet nih. Domo arigatou gozaimasu :)

Kembali Kiriya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow. Senang ada yang menyukai fic absurd ini :'))

Water City—Kalimantan Tengah, 10/04/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, OOC, Sho-ai. Crossdress. Possibly NTR. Multipairing. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: Last Chapter** [KaruNagi] [AsaNagi] [IsoNagi] Dalam skenario hidup ini, ada berbagai macam pilihan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah memilih dengan efektif dan efisien. Aku terjebak dalam rasa kebimbangan yang sangat manusiawi./Karena semua adil dalam perang dan cinta./If you're going to break my heart. I want you to do it properly.

 **Detour © Kiriya Alstroemeir**

Nagisa berdiri di dekat halte, melirik jam yang ada di ponselnya. Waktu terus berjalan. Kaki yang dibungkus sepatu berwarna putih-biru muda diketukkan ke aspal. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang melewatinya.

Jam 09.10

Karma terlambat dari jam perjanjian mereka.

Merapatkan jaket putih pendeknya karena angin yang berhembus membelai rambut _bluenette_ yang terikat dua, Nagisa menghela napas sambil menatap keramaian. Berharap untuk menemukan sosok yang memiliki manik berwarna keemasan diantara khalayak ramai.

"Hei, Nagisa. Maaf terlambat."

Sosok remaja belia cantik, berambut merah panjang dengan iris merkuri menyapanya. Penampilan jauh dari kata anggun, terkesan tomboy meskipun tidak mengurangi kesan cantik. Memakai baju kasual bergambar bibir merah menggoda (read; lewd) dengan rok merah hitam kotak-kotak pendek sepaha ala anak akabeh48. Dibelakangnya ada seorang om-om paruh baya tampan berpakaian necis yang tidak dikenal oleh Nagisa.

Hah?!

"Karma- _kun_?!"

Nagisa langsung membuka mata dan terbangun. Mengumpulkan arwah dalam waktu sekian detik.

Kampret.

Mimpi macam apaan ini?!

Ini pasti efek dari stress yang terakumulasi dari kemarin hingga terbawa ke alam mimpi. Nagisa mengacak helaian _bluenette_ miliknya yang tergerai. Melirik jam weker yang berada di meja. Dia terbangun satu jam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, Nagisa mengerti—

—dia tidak bisa kembali tidur lagi.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Nagisa datang lebih pagi ke sekolah hari ini. Masih merasakan efek capek karena entah bagaimana dia selamat dari cengkraman Karma Akabane dan kedua calon mertua—err—orang tua Karma maksudnya, lalu Gakushuu Asano, teman-temannya di mall, serta interogasi sang ibunda tadi malam yang pertanyaannya makin parah setelah selesai makan malam dan mendandaninya lagi di kamar pakai kimono.

 _Jadi, coba jelaskan lagi pada ibu tentang Karma. Oh, lalu Asano, bagaimana menurutmu?_

 _Dan siapa tadi yang kamu suka? Isono? Isogai? Isyana?_

 _Berapa umur mereka? Zodiaknya? Anak siapa? Orangnya baik? Apa pekerjaan orang tuanya?_

 _Oh. Ibu izinin kok pacaran selama nilaimu gak anjlok. Dan jangan macam-macam, apalagi sampai hamil diluar nikah._

Yang terakhir itu mana mungkin! Asdfghjklkhg!

Nagisa itu anak budiman! Akan selalu berusaha menjaga diri dari godaan setan yang terkutuk!

Tapi kalau sama-sama suka yah… err—yeah…

Seandainya bisa, Nagisa ingin kembali memutar ulang jalan hidupnya dari hari minggu kemarin. Dimulai dengan menolak memakai dress yang ditawarkan sang ibu, meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

Kelas masih sepi. Yang terdengar hanya kicauan burung di ranting pepohonan. Maklum saja, kelas mereka berada di tempat yang terpencil, meskipun tidak aman tapi cukup sejahtera di bawah kepemimpinan Koro- _sensei_ sebagai guru wali kelas.

Saat ini hanya ada Nagisa dan Ritsu di dalam kelas. Oh iya, Ritsu selalu di kelas. Bisa dikatakan Ritsu adalah penunggu di kelas 3-E. Hihihi.

Nagisa tampak terkantuk-kantuk meskipun tidak bisa tidur lagi karena mimpi tadi pagi. Termasuk kategori mana mimpi ini? Dikata mimpi buruk, tapi tidak ada hantu maupun mayat hidup yang muncul disana. Lagipula di dalam mimpinya Karma kelihatan cantik!

…..

 **Jduk!**

Nagisa langsung _headbang_ ke meja belajar. Dahinya memerah karena menghantam meja dengan keras. Otaknya mungkin sedang bermasalah sekarang… atau mungkin dia berubah jadi masokis. Kalau benar demikian, Nagisa akan semakin mendekati tipe ideal bagi Karma (untuk di bully).

Tokoh lain yang terkadang diyakini sebagai titisan setan muncul dengan sekotak susu rasa stroberi di tangan. Nagisa menatap pada Karma yang datang dengan santai.

"Nagisa…" Pemilik surai merah itu berhenti di meja Nagisa.

"Y—ya?" Nagisa mendongak.

Susu kotak mendarat di meja. Senyum manis menghias wajah Karma, tangannya mencubit kedua pipi Nagisa. Menguyel-uyelnya dengan tampang jahat dan bejat.

"Whaa—! Hentikan—! Karma- _kun_ …! –Nghh… _yamete_ …"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menghilangkan semua koleksi foto berharga yang aku dapatkan kemarin."

Nagisa masih berusaha menahan tangan Karma yang mencubitnya tanpa main-main. Sakit bro. Serius.

Oh, yeah. Tentang foto Nagisa sedang _crossdress_ yang ada di ponsel Karma kemarin.

Kebetulan… ada waktu dan kesempatan yang dapat dimanfaatkan Nagisa saat itu. Saat karma di suruh sang ibu ke dapur, Nagisa mengecek ponsel yang ditinggal oleh Karma. Memakai sandi yang sebenarnya tidak di ketahui Nagisa sama sekali, tetapi sandi tidak sengaja dipecahkan oleh sang calon ayah mertua. Uhuk!

 **Pindahkan item ke folder sampah sekarang?**

 **Atau periksa untuk menghapusnya secara permanen.**

 **Batal.**

 **Oke.**

Dan dengan secepat kilat, foto itu lenyap dari galeri koleksi Karma. Dihapus permanen dari folder r _ecycle bin_ , sama seperti saat menghapus dari ponsel Asano Gakushuu.

Nagisa mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena dianiaya. Beberapa murid mulai berdatangan sehingga adegan penyiksaan itu hanya terjadi sebentar.

" _Ohayou_ , Nagisa!" Sapa Sugino.

"Ah, _ohayou_." Sahut Nagisa mengarahkan pandangan pada Sugino, masih memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan aniaya dari Karma. Pose ini… _K—kawai_! Tidak bermaksud menggoda, tapi membuat Sugino cukup terkesan karena posenya itu. Ingat Sugino, kamu sudah punya Kanzaki dihatimu! Jangan goyah! Kuatkan imanmu!

"Itu pada ngapain sih, wajah Nagisa sampai merah-merah gitu," Maehara menunjuk dahi dan pipi Nagisa.

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?" Karma mengulas kurva dibibirnya.

"Ck. Pagi-pagi jangan nge beel," seru Maehara yang memperhatikan kedekatan Nagisa dengan Karma yang hanya terpisah beberapa jengkal itu.

Karma hanya berlalu, berjalan menuju kursinya, "Jangan cemburu seperti itu dong, Maehara."

"Siapa yang cemburu woi! Kalau Nagisa cewek, baru aku akan cemburu!" seru pemuda bernama lengkap Hiroto Maehara itu.

"Cari Isogai sana." Karma mengibaskan tangannya. "Atau Okano."

"Wooii!" Maehara berseru, kemudian melirik ke arah Isogai yang sedang bicara serius tentang persiapan festival dengan Kataoka, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Okano yang duduk di kursi.

Okano menatap ke arahnya sambil mengelap pisau, "Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Ujung pisau tampak tajam berkilat. Maehara _sweatdrop_ lalu menggeleng cepat, tangan pose _peace_.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Maehara- _kun_." Nagisa mengelus pelipisnya. Merasa de javu dengan ucapannya itu.

"Meskipun Nagisa cukup manis. Aku masih belum siap menapaki jalan itu, Nagisa!" seru Maehara dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

"Aku tidak memintamu menapaki jalan seperti itu, Maehara- _kun_." Nagisa _sweatdrop_. "Sebaiknya jangan menapaki jalan itu."

Kelas semakin ribut ketika Rio datang dengan kehebohan mengenai sosok gadis yang kencan dengan Karma pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kau kemarin tidak membantu Nagisa membeli peralatan untuk festival kan?!" Rio mengarahkan telunjuk pada Karma, kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Hee, apa maksudmu Nakamura? Aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik kok."

"Bohong." Tuding remaja bermarga Nakamura. Raut wajah kesal sangat jelas terpancar.

"Tanya saja pada Nagisa."

"Semalam pasti jadi hari yang berat untukmu ya, Nagisa. Kupikir kalau kamu, pasti bisa bertahan menghadapi Karma." Rio mengelus rambut Nagisa, memeluknya dengan aura keibuan. "Apa Karma memaksamu mengerjakan semuanya sendirian?"

"Iya, hari yang berat… T—tapi Karma- _kun_ membantuku kok! Serius!" sang remaja _bluenette_ langsung menjawab cepat, tegas dan jelas. "Malah Karma- _kun_ membantu menawar barang pak pedagang dengan harga yang murah."

"Menawar apa mengancam penjual, Nagisa?" Hara bertanya.

"Err… mungkin hanya sedikit memaksa. Tapi tanpa benda tajam kok, serius!"

Iya, soalnya cabe bukan benda tajam, kan…?

"Benarkah?" Rio masih tampak tidak percaya. "Lalu kenapa aku malah melihat Karma bersenang-senang dengan seorang perempuan di _game center_?" Sebuah foto diperlihatkan oleh gadis belia itu.

"Ehhh!" Kekagetan memenuhi ruangan kelas. Mereka berkerumun layaknya semut menemukan setumpuk makanan untuk diangkut ke sarang. Siapa-siapa saja yang berbicara sulit untuk di notis karena begitu ribut.

"Mana? Mana?"

Sebuah foto, dimana di sana terdapat Karma dan seorang gadis dengan _dress_ berwarna toska. _Heels_ putih. Wajah dan helaian surainya tertutup jaket.

"Ini pasti editan pakai kamera 360 derajat(?)."

"Mungkin maksudmu P*otoshop. Kamera itu untuk mempercantik, beda fungsi. Sebelas-dua belas dengan *612."

"Kok kamu tahu? Sering pakai?"

"…hanya kadang-kadang. Untuk menunjang penampilan."

"Foto ini _real_! _You know real_?! Aku mengambilnya secara langsung, _no edit_. Karena _no picture_ sama dengan _hoax_."

"Mungkin ini hanyalah _doppelganger_ Karma!"

"Kalian, berhentilah lari dari kenyataan dan menyangkal bukti yang ada ini." Rio berujar.

"Orang macam Karma jalan bersama cewek?! Ti—tidak mungkin…."

"Gadis yang malang…"

"Kami benar-benar menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, nanti siang barang-barangnya akan diantarkan kemari." Jelasnya. "S—soal orang di foto itu. Aku tidak tahu…" Ucapan pelan Nagisa tenggelam diantara keributan.

Ritsu, senjata artileri yang berada di dalam kelas segera menganalisa foto yang ada di ponsel Nakamura. Berhasil mengidentifikasi dengan cepat.

 **Pip.**

Ponsel milik Nagisa bergetar. Melihat ke layar ponsel, Nagisa mendapati Ritsu melambaikan tangan padanya. "Halo! _Guten Morgen_ , Nagisa- _kun_. Setelah menganalisa foto di ponsel Rio- _chan_ , bukankah sosok yang bersama Karma- _kun_ itu adalah dirimu? Kenapa berbohong pada teman sekelas kita?" Gadis _artificial intelelligence_ berambut ungu itu memiringkan kepala, tampak heran karena sebuah tanda tanya imajiner muncul di samping kepalanya.

Dagu Nagisa nyaris menghantam meja belajar kembali. Hampir menambah efek merah-merah menjurus lebam pada wajahnya. "A—ah! Bisakah kau merahasiakan hal itu Ritsu? Kalau teman-teman sekelas tahu, aku akan di _bully_ mereka!" wajah memelas Nagisa kembali terlihat. Suara berbisik pada layar ponsel.

"Apakah teman-teman kita sejahat itu, Nagisa- _kun_?" telunjuk Ritsu berada di dagu. Masih tampak bingung.

"Tidak… bukan berarti mereka jahat. Tapi level iseng mereka itu… menakutkan! Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat kepadamu!" jelas Nagisa, tangan pose memohon.

"Oh, baiklah Nagisa- _kun_! Terkadang kau menampakkan ekspresi kesulitan ketika Rio- _chan_ dan Karma- _kun_ iseng kepadamu. Jadi aku tidak akan membuatnya menjadi lebih rumit. _Ciao_." Ritsu membentuk pose _salute_ dengan tangannya.

Wwwaaa, kalau bisa menggenggam tangan Ritsu, Nagisa pasti akan melakukannya sebagai tanda terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Rasanya di mata Nagisa seperti ada sebuah lingkaran halo di atas kepala Ritsu sekarang dengan dua sayap putih besar di belakangnya.

Layar kembali menampilkan _wallpaper_ milik Nagisa. Gambar yang mampu menggoda iman seseorang hingga terbawa nafsu, wallpaper berupa potongan sushi dan sashimi yang berada di atas piring.

"Ritsu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Sugaya menatap ke arah Ritsu. "Kau bisa mencari tahu siapa sosok ini kan?"

Ritsu tersenyum manis—manis sekali, kedua tangan berada di belakang, "Aku menghargai privasi seseorang, jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada kalian meskipun aku mengetahuinya."

"Ehh! Kok gitu!" Nada protes terdengar membahana di dalam kelas.

"Kenapa harus ada rahasia diantara kita Ritsu?! Kenapa?"

"Kau juga tidak ingin memberitahukan siapa sosok itu, Karma?" Maehara bertanya pada sosok yang tampak santai itu.

"Ya enggak lah. Apa menurutmu Karma Akabane mau berbagi?"

 _Lagipula kalau aku menyebarkannya, itu tidak akan menarik lagi._

Mendengar ucapan Karma membuat Nagisa merinding tralala. Kok kesannya Karma seperti karakter Yuno Gasai, Keisuke dan Toma. _Yandere_.

"Itu beneran pacar kamu?" Tanya Sugino.

"Belum. Belum dapat kepastian."

"Wow, ada cewek yang berani gituin kamu!"

 _Bukan cewek sih_. Karma hanya terkekeh pelan. "Dia manis banget sih. Aku suka memperhatikan (eskpresi memelas) nya. Dan tanpa sadar, ternyata aku memang sangat suka (melihatnya seperti itu). Dan aku ingin memilikinya (digenggamanku)."

"Aku kira cewek itu masokis gitu, sampai mau-maunya sama kamu." Ucap Rio. "Tahunya malah kamu yang ngemaso perasaan."

 _Kami gak punya hubungan semacam itu, woi._

Nagisa hanya ber _facepalm_ sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya. Bibir berkomat-kamit dengan permohonan doa agar jati dirinya di foto itu tidak ketahuan.

"Oh, pantas kemarin aku melihatnya jalan bareng Asano- _san_!" seru Kurahashi.

"Apa?! Jadi gadis itu suka om-om ganteng seperti kepala sekolah kita?!" Maehara menggebrak meja. "Seleranya tinggi juga, pantas Karma terabaikan." Ujarnya lagi dengan serius.

"Apa?! Jadi kepala sekolah kita adalah pedofil?!" suara Okano terdengar setelahnya.

"Bukan kepsek kita, tapi Gakushuu Asano, ketua OSIS kita." Yada membenarkan. "Jangan fitnah. Itu lebih lebih kejam dari pada pembunuhan."

"Apaahh?! Oh. Wow…" Okano berdecak kagum.

"Jadi Karma dan Asano ngerebutin cewek misterius ini ya?" Chiba mengelus dagunya. Wajah serius.

"Kamu juga misterius oi," Hayami Rinka berkomentar.

"Hebat juga ya, cewek ini." Fuwa mengiyakan.

Anak-anak kelas 3-E ternyata pandai bikin drama. Nagisa baru menyadari hal itu hari ini. Bisa jadi nanti mereka bisa meremix drama kelas dari cerita Romeo dan Juliet dipadukan dengan Tokyo Ghoul. Bagaimana nasib Kaneki. Dimana kebahagiaan Kaneki? Dimana?!

"Ramai, ya, Nagisa- _kun_ ," Kayano ikut memperhatikan keramaian. Ketinggalan berita heboh itu karena baru saja tiba di kelas. "Ada apaan? Koro- _sensei_ mendadak jadi ganteng? Bocoran spoiler film di bioskop?"

"Yaah…" Nagisa menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku gak tahu harus cerita dari mana…"

Menghampiri keramaian, mendekati Rio, tujuh menit kemudian Kayano ikut _excited_.

"Wah, wah! Ini membuatku ikut penasaran, Nagisa- _kun_! Siapakah sosok ini sebenarnya?! Hebat banget sampai-sampai dia bisa dekat dengan Karma- _kun_ dan Asano- _kun_. Sampai gandengan tangan lagi!"

 _Tidak. Jangan Kayano. Berhenti. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya…_

"Aku harap aku bisa melihat wajah gadis yang mau-maunya mau jalan sama Karma!"

 _Dia bukan gadis. Orang itu sebenarnya cowok yang dihadapanmu ini. Dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan semacam itu dengan Karma._

Jangan harap Nagisa bakal ngomong semacam itu pada Kayano. Hidupnya bisa _game over_ seketika. Dia harus pindah sekolah dan berganti identitas diri. Mencari tempat dimana tidak seorangpun yang mengenalnya dan operasi plastik biar lebih manly. Oi, itu berlebihan Nagisa- _kun_.

Bel masuk, cepatlah berbunyi. Koro- _sensei_ , cepatlah mulai pelajaran kita hari ini!

"Nurufufufu, sensei baru tahu kalau tipe Karma- _kun_ adalah orang ini." Sosok berstatus guru itu malah ikutan bergosip.

"Eh, siapa _sensei_? Siapa? Ayo katakan. Apa kami kenal?"

"Nyurufufufu…"

Saat itu juga, dahi Nagisa kembali menghantam meja.

" _Sensei_ juga menyukai anak ini, dia benar-benar anak yang manis."

"Ehhh! Jadi _sensei_ benar-benar mengenal gadis di foto ini?!" Fuwa menggebrak meja.

"Jadi _sensei_ mau jadi sainganku juga?" Karma tampak menaikkan kaki dengan menyilang pada meja, tangan terlipat. "Sainganku untuk mendapatkan dia sudah banyak. Jangan ikutan _sensei_. Atau kau mau aibmu aku sebar di internet?"

"Maaf saja, _sensei_ bukan pedofil, Karma- _kun_." Koro- _sensei_ mengusap kepala kuningnya dengan sapu tangan putih. "Rasa suka _sensei_ berada pada konteks yang berbeda."

Kapan hidup Nagisa bisa menjadi lebih mudah. Mungkin saat rambutnya telah menjadi pendek dan menjadi pria yang lebih jantan. Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya. Menantikan saat-saat seperti itu tiba.

"Dari pada bergosip terus seperti itu, baiknya kalian segera membantu mengerjakan persiapan untuk festival sebelum bel kelas, woi!" _Ikemen_ berstatus ketua kelas memperingatkan. Ditangannya tampak kotak berisi benda-benda untuk hiasan di kelas nantinya. Sudah bolak-balik tiga kali mengangkut kotak-kotak itu sendirian. Afdol. Sah.

"Tidakkah kau penasaran tentang gadis ini, pak ketua?!" seru Fuwa dengan mata berbinar.

"Padahal ini menarik lho, Isogai- _kun_!" Maehara merangkul bahu sang sohib.

Nagisa juga pengen deh. Dipeluk ataupun memeluk Isogai. Serius, Nagisa sungguh mengagumi sang _ikemen_ berstatus ketua kelas yang baik hati ini. Hal kecil jadi terasa begitu bermakna karenanya.

Diam sejenak, Isogai—remaja bersurai hitam, beriris _pale gold_ itu menatap Fuwa, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak begitu tertarik. Saat ini festival lebih penting. Tolong letakkan di belakang sana. Sebentar lagi jam masuk kelas." Kotak kemudian diserahkan pada Fuwa yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

Nagisa diselamatkan oleh Yuuma Isogai dan bel masuk kelas.

Hati ini menjadi adem karena Yuuma Isogai. Kyahh.

 _Tenanglah hatiku._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Jam tenang bagi Nagisa itu hanya berlaku selama jam pelajaran. Ketika selesai jam pelajaran, teman-temannya masih bergosip sambil menyiapkan hiasan untuk kelas.

Nagisa masih melafalkan doa semoga semua dosanya diampuni sambil mengangkut barang-barang yang dipesan kemarin bersama dengan murid-murid laki-laki yang lain. Karma yang seharusnya ikut membantu malah menghilang entah kemana.

"Oh, biar aku yang mengangkat kayu ini, Nagisa. Ini cukup berat, kau tahu." Sugino mengambil alih papan yang baru saja diangkat Nagisa.

"Err—Sugino- _kun_ , aku ini laki-laki kok…"

Sugino sudah berlalu sambil tersenyum ramah padanya. Tangan Nagisa hanya meraih ruang hampa.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , bantuin bikin origami bunga dong!" Nakamura berteriak dari jendela kelas.

Origami bunga?! Bunga?! Mawar melati semuanya indah?!

"Tapi aku cowok…"

 **Jduk!**

Kepala Nagisa terbentur kotak yang dibawa oleh Megu Kataoka, gadis berambut panjang berwarna abu-abu itu melihat ke samping dari dua tumpuk kotak yang dibawanya. "Oh, maaf Nagisa- _kun_ , aku tidak melihatmu." Dia tersenyum sambil berlalu. Kataoka adalah perempuan yang begitu mengesankan! Kuat! keren!

"Tidak apa-apa, Kataoka- _san_ … err, mau aku bantu?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Ini tidak terlalu berat." Kataoka kembali tersenyum _charming_.

Nagisa menghela napas sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Berniat membantu Nakamura membuat origami bunga.

Festival sekolah kali rasanya lebih berat di banding saat dia harus _crossdress_ pakai seragam milik Nakamura karena ada Yuuji.

Nah sekarang, lebih ruwet karena Karma dan Asano.

 _Kami-sama_ _berikan aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini! Berikanlah petunjukmu!_ Nagisa ingin menadahkan tangannya secara dramatis seraya berlutut. Karena doa orang teraniaya biasanya dikabulkan.

"Nagisa Shiota."

Menoleh, Nagisa mendapati Karasuma- _sensei_ berjalan ke arahnya, "Err—ada apa Karasuma- _sensei_?"

Sensei kalem itu masih diam. Ekspresi tidak terbaca dengan jelas karena wajah _stoic_ -nya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Nagisa beberapa saat. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian dia berlalu.

Nagisa hanya mengelus rambutnya.

"Eh? Ehh?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Ya, ya, sedikit ke kiri, ahh! Itu terlalu ke kiri, ke atas sedikit lagi Nagisa- _kun_!"

"Begini?"

"Ke atas lagi!"

Saat ini Nagisa membantu meletakkan hiasan origami di dinding. Berdiri di atas kursi yang diletakkan di atas meja. Tidak ada pilihan lain karena murid cowok lain sedang sibuk di luar kelas. Dan Nagisa merasa dia adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab serta dapat diandalkan, jadilah dia yang berada di tempat itu.

Sungguh cowok sejati.

 **Grep.**

Terlalu fokus dengan letak hiasan, hampir kehilangan pijakan dari kursi, Nagisa tertolong oleh seseorang yang memegang pinggangnya sebelum kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. _Mainstream_. Uhuk.

"Woi, gak usah sok keren bantuin para cewek deh, Nagisa. Mereka kan bukan cewek biasa. Mereka harusnya bisa melakukan ini sendiri." Sang penolong berkomentar.

 _Moment_. _Hints_. Meskipun _rare pairing_ , sebuah foto ter _safe_ secepat kilat di ponsel Rio Nakamura.

"Oh, Terasaka- _kun_ , terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud sok keren kok." Nagisa menyahut.

"Hei, apa maksudmu bukan cewek biasa, Terasaka- _kun_. Kami kan pakai rok, masa membiarkan kami naik setinggi itu. Jangan-jangan kamu ketularan Okajima- _kun_. Pengen ngintip ya?!" ujar Okano.

"Haah?! Jangan fitnah sembarangan!" Terasaka menatap para murid perempuan di kelasnya, lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada Nagisa. "Biar aku saja. Kamu terlalu pendek, makanya susah mengatur letaknya. Turun sana! Kamu berikan arahan saja."

"Terasaka- _kun_ …" Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Terasaka sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik, sayang wajahnya tidak terlihat demikian.

 _Aku tidak sependek itu kan…?_ Nagisa membatin.

"Benar, para murid perempuan di kelas kita memang hebat dan keren. Para perempuan mungkin bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi lelaki sejati tidak akan membiarkannya, kan?" Nagisa menampilkan senyum manisnya.

 **[The real woman can do it all by herself. But the real man doesn't let her.]**

Terasaka hanya buang muka. Turun dari meja, Nagisa digantikan oleh Terasaka. Membantu memasang hiasan.

"Nagisa- _kun_ …" Kayano Kaede, tersentuh dengan perkataan Nagisa.

Nakamura terkesan. "Setelah dipikir-pikir, Nagisa-kun ternyata **laki-laki** yang bisa diandalkan."

"Iya, dia ternyata memang **laki-laki**." Komentar Fuwa.

"Sayangnya, **Nagisa-** _ **kun**_ **terlalu** **manis**."

"Iya, dia lebih manis daripada aku."

 _Aku bisa dengar perkataan kalian semua lho…_

Nagisa kembali membatin.

"Terasaka- _kun_ , sedikit ke kiri. Iya disana. Letakkan disana. Pas! Harusnya kamu membantu kami dari tadi dong!"

"Berisik! Bagus juga aku mau bantu!"

"Terasaka- _kun_ , semangat." Itona memberi dukungan dengan nada datar.

"Itona, jangan santai saja. Ambilin palunya, woi!" Terasaka berseru gahar.

"Oke…" Lagi disahut dengan kalem oleh Itona. Sudah terbiasa dengan kelakukan Terasaka.

Sebuah foto Itona menyerahkan palu pada Terasaka tersimpan di ponsel Rio. Sejak kapan adegan serah terima palu bisa dianggap _hints_.

Coba serah terima mahar plus ijab qabul. Kan oke.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Oh, Nagisa- _kun_ , tidak sedang sibuk kan? Bisa membantuku membawa benda ini ke gudang?" Isogai meminta bantuan, senyuman ramah menghias bibirnya. Matanya membentuk _eyesmile_.

"Tentu! Dengan senang hati!" Secepat kilat Nagisa mengiyakan. Siapa yang rela menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bersama sosok _ikemen_ idaman ini. Tanpa buang waktu, Nagisa mengangkat benda yang dimaksud oleh Isogai.

 **Ack!** Ternyata kotak yang dibawa lebih berat dari perkiraan.

"I—isinya apa nih, Isogai- _kun_?" Nagisa membawa dengan usaha keras, berusaha mengiringi langkah sang ketua kelas.

Isogai menoleh, "Maksudmu kotak yang sedang kita bawa ini? Piring dan mangkuk keramik. Jadi tolong hati-hati ya? Kalau pecah kita harus menggantinya."

Astaga. Beban berat. Moment yang berat untuk dilalui. Uang saku Nagisa sudah habis untuk membeli kue kemarin. Dia tidak bisa mengganti rugi apapun kalau sampai pecah, kecuali kalau harga dirinya laku untuk dijual. Dan memangnya ada yang mau beli?

Nagisa berkeringat dingin. "O—oh, oke."

Meletakkan kotak berisi barang pecah belah dengan perlahan, Nagisa menghela napas lega. Sukses.

"Selanjutnya…" Remaja bersurai hitam mengeluarkan kertas note di saku celananya, "Kita harus menghitung jumlahnya dan juga membersihkannya." Ucapnya serius.

"Tidak masalah, Isogai- _kun_." Nagisa berjongkok, membuka kotak. Sedikit terbatuk karena debu yang tertumpuk diatas kotak.

"Pakai ini, Nagisa- _kun_. Setidaknya rambutmu tidak akan kotor." Sebuah kain slayer berwarna orange tampak diserahkan oleh pemuda beiris _pale gold_.

"Terima kasih, Isogai- _kun_." Menerima dengan segera, Nagisa memasangnya dengan cepat.

"Kalau seperti itu, rambutmu tidak akan terlindungi sama sekali, Nagisa- _kun_. Sini aku rapikan. Coba menunduk sebentar."

Setelahnya Isogai memasang kain slayernya sendiri dengan cekatan dan rapi. _Sasuga. Ikemen da!_

A—aaaa! Nagisa, jangan menyerah sekarang. Bertahanlah. Bertahan!

Mereka mulai mengeluarkan isi kotak satu persatu sambil menghitung. Padahal hanya menghitung piring dan mangkuk yang berdebu, tempat berada sekarang juga hanya gudang yang berisi barang-barang yang kebanyakan adalah benda yang tidak terpakai menjurus rongsokan, tapi entah kenapa senyum ini tidak bisa hilang.

Kamu bisa bertahan Nagisa- _kun_! Jangan khilaf! Kya. Kyaa. Kyaaa.

Sepi. Hening. Itu suasananya sekarang. Namun jantung terkesan memberikan suara yang begitu nyaring bagi sang pemilik. Seperti genderang mau perang.

"Sepi ya, Nagisa- _kun_." Isogai memecah keheningan, tangan masih sibuk membersihkan piring dengan serbet. "Mungkin lebih menyenangkan kalau membantu teman di kelas. Kalau merasa bosan, biar aku yang kerjakan sisanya disini."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Isogai- _kun_. Tidak masalah kok. Terkadang hening seperti ini juga menyenangkan kok. Aku menyukainya." Nagisa menyahut dengan segera.

"Jadi, Nagisa- _kun_ menyukai tempat yang hening dan sepi ya?" Yuuma tampak sedikit terkesan, mengelus dagu. Mendapati fakta menarik tentang Nagisa. Perlu dicatat untuk referensi(?) di masa depan.

"Iya—eh? Bukan begitu maksudnya! Maksudku biasanya kita ribut menembak Koro- _sensei_ , berisik dengan senjata dan pistol entah itu pagi, jam pelajaran, jam istirahat, ataupun jam pulang sekolah, bahkan hari libur. Tapi kali ini kita menyiapkan persiapan festival seperti murid normal lainnya. Ketenangan seperti ini, sesekali bagus juga kan?"

Isogai mendengarkan ucapan panjang lebar Nagisa, dia terkekeh kecil, "Yaah, sulit kupercaya, aku ketua kelas dari kelas yang isinya murid-murid yang ingin membunuh gurunya sendiri. Terdengar bejat."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," Nagisa ikut tersenyum kecil. "Tapi guru kita benar-benar tidak biasa."

Lagian, kalau soal bejat. Karma sih lebih bejat ya.

Sejauh pembayangan Nagisa, yang terpikir olehnya tentang Koro- _sensei_ adalah hal-hal yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Guru berwujud gurita itu adalah sosok guru yang hebat dan koplak. Seandainya _sensei_ tidak berniat menghancurkan bumi, Nagisa yakin dia akan benar-benar _respect_ sepenuh hati pada Koro- _sensei_.

"Isogai- _kun_ sudah berjuang dengan baik untuk kelas 3-E."

"Aku berjuang bersama dengan kelas 3-E." Pemuda dengan rambut mencuat layaknya antena itu mengoreksi ucapan Nagisa. "Bersama dengan Nagisa- _kun_ juga."

"Hm!" Nagisa mengangguk antusias. Sedikit memerah pada bagian pipi.

Kembali hening beberapa saat.

" _Ne_ , Nagisa- _kun_ …"

"Ya?"

Isogai tampak melirik Nagisa disela-sela kegiatannya membersihkan mangkuk, "Kemarin kamu—"

"Ah, ketemu! Ketua kelas!" Sugaya muncul dari balik pintu, "Beberapa teman kita menanyakan beberapa perkakas kayu mana yang harus di potong."

Mengalihkan pandangan, Isogai menyahut, "Oke, sebentar lagi aku selesai mengurus ini. Nanti aku menyusul."

Sugaya mengangguk, kemudian berlalu.

"Ah, kita harus menyelesaikan ini lebih cepat…" ujar Isogai sambil melirik tumpukan piring yang telah dibersihkan dan disusun dengan rapi.

"Sudah selesai. Ayo Nagisa- _kun_."

"Iya."

Kenapa saat yang menyenangkan cepat sekali berlalu. Kenapa?! Kenapa jumlah piringnya tidak seribu satu buah saja?! Kenapa tidak memerlukan waktu seharian semalaman saja?!

"Tadi kamu ingin mengatakan apa padaku, Isogai- _kun_?"

"Bukan apa-apa… Oh ya, untuk Nagisa- _kun_. Anggap saja tip karena sudah membantuku dan untuk kerja kerasmu juga." Sebungkus permen rasa jeruk berada di telapak tangan Nagisa. Sebuah _wink_ dan senyuman tertuju untuk Nagisa sebelum mereka berpisah di koridor.

Mungkin permen rasa jeruk ini akan Nagisa jadikan jimat keberuntungan saja.

Jam istirahat kedua, permen itu berpindah tangan dari Nagisa secara sepihak. Dikunyah hingga remuk oleh Karma.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Kunugi – Kaze café.**

"Isogai- _kun_ , tolong berikan aku semangat." Nagisa tertelungkup di meja café tempat Isogai bekerja. Sedang jam sepi, dan Isogai tampak sedang mengelap kaca yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat netra _azure_ duduk dengan aura nestapa. _Black tea_ yang tersedia bersama roti bakar madu di meja terabaikan.

Pemuda berambut hitam berpakaian seragam pegawai café pada umumnya itu menoleh pada Nagisa, "Apa ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi, Nagisa- _kun_?"

"Hmm…" Nagisa yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja berpaling ke arah Isogai, pipi kiri masih menempel di meja, "Banyak."

Isogai menatap Nagisa lebih intens, Nagisa memang terlihat lebih terpuruk dari pada biasanya. Padahal kayaknya saat bersih-bersih piring di sekolah tadi siang adem ayem aja. Lagipula untuk seseorang seperti Nagisa, walaupun ada masalah dia adalah tipe orang akan selalu berusaha tersenyum, tapi kali ini seperti dia tampak depresi berat. Jujur sih, Isogai lebih senang melihat Nagisa tersenyum seperti biasa. Rasanya Isogai jadi ingin melakukan apa saja agar Nagisa jadi lebih ceria.

Menghampiri pemilik surai _bluenette_ , Isogai duduk di kursi bersebrangan dengan Nagisa, menepuk-nepuk kepala teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku," suaranya begitu lembut. Terdengar begitu baik hati. "Mungkin aku tidak bisa banyak membantu sih, tapi aku pendengar yang cukup baik. Aku juga akan berusaha memikirkan solusinya bersama denganmu."

Aww! Hati Nagisa jadi semakin tersentuh kaaaan!

Isogai- _kun_! _Yamete_ ~

"Ah, tapi kalau ini soal uang, aku tidak dapat membantu, karena kau tahu sendiri keadaan keluargaku. Tapi aku bisa coba bantu mencarikan tempat kerja _part time_ yang bisa menerimamu."

Nagisa mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, laki-laki sebaik Isogai itu memang langka. Kekurangannya saat ini hanyalah keadaan finansialnya yang cukup buruk, tapi beberapa tahun ke depan pasti Isogai akan jadi sosok yang sukses! Berjuang dari _zero to hero_ bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan! Melangkah bersama dari nol justru akan membuat hubungan menjadi lebih kuat!

"Isogai- _kun_ , seandainya kamu yang menyukaiku dan jadi pacarku, hidupku pasti tidak akan serumit ini…"

Isogai terdiam beberapa saat.

Deru angin terdengar, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dunia dimana Nagisa berada sekarang begitu tenang dan hening. Beberapa helai daun layu menguning berjatuhan, beberapa jatuh di lantai, satu helai di kepala pemilik surai biru muda.

Padahal Yuuma baru saja selesai menyapu lantai beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah ini Yuuma harus menyapu lagi deh.

"…leh."

"Hah?" Nagisa tidak mendengar sepenuhnya ucapan Isogai karena perkataannya tersapu deru angin.

"Boleh saja kok, kalau Nagisa- _kun_ ingin berpacaran denganku."

"He?" Nagisa langsung terbangun.

"Di kencan pertama kamu bisa pakai _dress_ seperti saat kamu bersama Karma kemarin, tapi kalau bisa warna kuning cerah saja."

 _Karma? Kemarin?_

"Heeehh?! Isogai- _kun_ , kau tahu orang di foto itu aku?!" Nagisa shock. Mulut menganga.

"Yaah, kemarin aku sedang berbelanja diskon dan tidak sengaja melihat kalian, awalnya aku tidak menduga sih Nagisa bisa tampil semanis itu. Aku cukup kaget karena mengira Karma sedang kencan dengan seorang gadis, haha. Aku juga melihat Nakamura dan yang lainnya. Oh ya, Asano- _kun_ juga. Tidak menyangka kamu cukup akrab dengan Asano- _kun_."

Nagisa membeku.

Heh?

Heeeh?

Apa-apaan ini? Isogai tahu semuanya tapi tidak berkomentar apapun tadi saat di kelas. Kenapa?!

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi…

Tangan hangat Isogai berada di pipi kanan Nagisa yang masih didera _shock_ , "…tapi sepertinya Nagisa akan lebih manis kalau memakai bando warna putih. Bagaimana?"

Isogai tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. Senyum _ikemen_ sejati.

"Gimana, jadi kita pacaran?"

.

.

.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo-XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **END!**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo- XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** NTR? Ini NTR? Ahahaha, ending macam apa ini? /dibacok reader/

Aku juga tidak menduga endingnya jadi seperti ini. Btw, greget kan? /di spin kick/

 **Omake** … **ada di bawah** … /mati/

Karena karakter kelas 3-E banyak, ada beberapa karakter yang tidak ternotis :') dan tidak masuk percakapan :') so sorry. Anggap aja mereka ada, berlalu lalang. /oi/

Akhir-akhir ini aku menonton anime Diamond no Ace (hasil minta-minta ama temen) dan baru tahu kalo seiyuu protagonist, Sawamura Eijun (pitcher super berisik) sama dengan Yuuma Isogai (ikemen kalem mempesona) :"D aku tercengang.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kata-kata bijak yang nyempil adalah quote yang sering ditemukan di google. Dan itu bukan hak milik saya. :'D

[1 **] Detour** : mengambil jalan memutar

[2] **NTR** : the main protagonist's loved one(s) are taken or seduced away from him and the heroine might be willing or unwilling. Example, Aldnoah Zero ;) and maybe this fic. Lol. /shoot/

[3] Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki), Keisuke (Togainu no Chi) dan Toma (Amnesia Memories); karakter **yandere**.

[4] **Doppelganger** : kembaran dari dimensi lain

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Ai CassiEast:** dipanggil yang mana aja oke ;p Asano kan pinter, jadi jago bahasa dong. Pindah rating perlu keteguhan hati euy. Ini nih, diapdet secepatnya :"D

 **Atma Venusia** : ya ampun adek, capslocknya sungguh greget xD makasih semangatnyaa~

 **BlueSky Shin** : karena ini adalah harem :D makasih udah bersabar~

 **Cimplo** : sekalipun Gakushuu bilang uhibbuka, Nagisa yang gak ngerti, xD boleh dong panggil Kiriya, sip ajalah. Reviewnya indah sekali :'D salam sayang juga~

 **Atin350** : syukur deh :D maeiso sih emang kapal yang indah, tapi aku lebih demen nagisa ama siapa ajaa :D /oi/ teraito juga manisss

 **Nanaho Haruka** : sudah takdir nagisa untuk teraniaya /nggak/ Isonagi yeah :D semoga endingnya ini gak terlalu maksa :"D

 **Michiyo Oh** : udah dong ini :D

 **Kiwi689** : senang ajalah :')) makasih semangatnya adek~

 **N-Yera48** : Nagisa Tsuyoi xD ahaha Isonagi udah muncul nih. Dou deshou ka? :') semua memang harus berakhir disini :')

 **Yong** : jadi seme Nagisa? Atiati, pilih di sambelin Karma atau dikurung di kebun lipan milik Gakushuu ;D /nggak/ ini udah diapdet~ otsukare~

 **Denia** : semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan yha :'D

 **Someone** : Asanagi emang sweet juga emang :D

 **Hitsugaya-tomome** : ah, maruk seperti saya :D /plak/ Nagisa emang cocok ama siapa aja :D

Karasuma x Nagisa udah dikasih nih dikit, special buat kamu. Walaupun adegannya gak nganu-anu /dor/

 **Angelic yet Demonic** : menurutmu sendiri Isogai gimana? :D jelas Nagisa tidak merasa beruntung meskipun sebenarnya dia beruntung! Sankyuu~

 **Fall** : kalau begitu kamu beruntung! /oi/

 **Lune Sonya** : karena dia modus kesana mulu sih, jadi ke kamunya kapan-kapan :D /oi/ ini panjang loh~

 **Renai Rey Fern** : syukurlah kalau bisa menghibur, semoga chap ini juga tidak mengecewakan :') chap mas ikemen gak panjang-panjang amat, karena kalo kepanjangan ini bisa jadi puluhan halaman, nanti yang baca mati /nggak gitu/ :"))

 **Ichikaze natsu** : udah dilanjut~ semangat buat UN-nya, jangan lupa belajar :D nama ibunya Nagisa memang Hiromi Shiota ;) selamat datang di FFn, thanks sudah fav ;)

 **FujiAoiAomineSuki** : terkabulkan! Semua ada disini! Dan sudah diapdet! ;D

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Selamat membaca Omake!**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Omake I]**

Sepulang sekolah. (Sebelum ke café)

Kolam buatan Koro- _sensei_ menjadi tempat yang strategis untuk dipandang, begitu jernih dan tenang. Bebatuan kecil terlihat dengan jelas. Airnya dingin namun menyegarkan akan terasa ketika mencelupkan kaki ke dalamnya. Dengan celana tersingsing dibawah lutut, Nagisa duduk di batu besar dekat kolam.

Dia tidak sedang bertapa maupun menunggu wangsit turun. Ataupun menanti bidadari dari khayangan mandi untuk mencuri selendangnya. Tentu saja bukan itu.

Mendesah pelan, memainkan kaki yang berada di air hingga menimbulkan kecipak, mata teduhnya menerawang lurus ke depan. Hanya ada hutan. Kemudian makhluk kuning bertentakel yang mendadak mendarat sambil membawa popcorn muncul begitu saja. Mungkin baru saja selesai nonton AADC 2.

"Nyurufufufu, sedang apa gerangan engkau berada disini, wahai anak muda?" Senyum lebar Koro- _sensei_ terlihat jelas oleh netra Nagisa.

"Dalam skenario hidup ini, ada berbagai macam pilihan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah memilih dengan efektif dan efisien. Aku terjebak dalam rasa kebimbangan yang sangat manusiawi." Ucapan Nagisa terdengar dramatis.

Sederhananya; dilema. Kata bekennya; galau.

Koro- _sensei_ tampak diam, separuh isi popcorn memasuki mulutnya. Apakah pemikiran anak smp sekarang begitu kritis seperti ini.

"Memangnya kamu memilih siapa Nagisa- _kun_? Karma- _kun_? Asano- _kun_? Isogai- _kun_?"

Nagisa menoleh segera pada Koro- _sensei_ dengan tatapan cengo. Ah, ya. _Sensei_ yang satu ini selalu tahu banyak hal. Nagisa harusnya tidak perlu terkejut tentang ini.

"Atau mungkin kau bingung memilih antara Nakamura- _san_ dan Kayano- _san_. Oh! Atau _dress_ pink yang ditawarkan ibumu? _Sensei_ sih lebih menyukai penampilanmu dengan _dress_ biru muda waktu itu. Skor 85 dari _sensei_!"

 _Sensei_ ini tahu terlalu banyak!

"Apa kau _stalker_?! Tolong lupakan kejadian waktu itu. Kalau bisa, aku ingin semua orang melupakannya." Nagisa ber- _facepalm_. "Dan memilih yang manapun, sepertinya hasilnya akan buruk."

Kecuali tentang Isogai atau Kayano. Itu terdengar lebih baik dari pada pilihan lainnya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba. Dan kita tidak akan selalu benar dalam memilih, Nagisa- _kun_." Koro- _sensei_ berdiri dibelakang Nagisa, salah satu tentakel mendarat di bahu Nagisa, bermakna memberi dukungan. "Kesalahan bisa dijadikan pelajaran dan pengalaman. Menjadikan diri kita pribadi yang lebih dewasa. Benar atau salah, pada akhirnya pilihan ada ditanganmu, kau hanya perlu memikirkannya dengan baik-baik. Waktu mengatasi banyak hal, yang tidak dapat terselesaikan oleh waktu, kamu sendiri yang harus menyelesaikannya."

Nagisa mengangguk. Antara mengerti dan semakin dilema.

Sore itu, Nagisa ngemil popcorn rasa karamel bersama Koro- _sensei_ sambil menatap kolam, membahas Hukum Bejana, Archimedes dan menjadi korban spoiler film AADC 2.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Omake II]**

Malam, di kediaman Asano.

Lokasi: ruang tamu yang mewah dan elegan.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak les biola, Gakushuu?" Sang ayah, duduk dengan kaki menyilang di sofa. Mata tajam mengarah pada Gakushuu.

"Maafkan aku ayah, ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan menerima hukuman darimu." Gakushuu masih berdiri, ditangannya ada sebuah _paper bag_.

"Kau tidak mungkin bolos tanpa alasan yang jelas. Berarti ini adalah hal yang sangat penting dan mendesak, benar bukan?"

Penting dan mendesak?

Memangnya bertemu anak kelas 3-E bernama Nagisa Shiota itu penting dan mendesak?

"….begitulah."

"Kalau begitu untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya." Sang ayah berucap tenang.

Asano menunduk hormat, "Terima kasih."

"Lalu yang kau bawa?" Mata sang ayah berkilat.

"Ini?" Asano melirik ke arah paper bag yang masih berada di tangannya, dia kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Membuka kotak. Menguarkan aroma vanilla dan coklat dengan penampakan aneka ragam jenis cake dan roti, juga kacang goreng.

"Jadi kau membeli ini sebagai permintaan maaf?" Sang ayah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa apa yang dilakukan Gakushuu sedikit keluar dari karakternya. Gakushuu membeli cake, kapan hal itu pernah terjadi? Mungkin saat Gakushuu masih TK? Atau tidak pernah sama sekali…

Hoo, ternyata Shiota memang tidak sembarangan memberinya tanda permintaan maaf dan balas budi. Ini benar-benar dari toko elit dan dibuat oleh _pattisier_ Perancis level tinggi.

Teh chamomile tersedia di meja dengan teko keramik bernilai tinggi, cake telah berpindah di atas piring yang ditata pelayan.

Asano Gakushuu meminum tehnya dengan elegan.

"Ada yang ingin ayah tanyakan padamu, Gakushuu."

Cangkir teh Asano muda mendarat di meja dengan perlahan, menimbulkan suara denting pelan, "Ya?"

Wajah sang ayah terlihat lebih serius, "Kenapa ada kacang goreng disini?"

"….."

Asano Gakushuu juga ingin menanyakan hal itu kepada Nagisa Shiota.

Mungkin akan dia tanyakan, saat bertemu lagi.

Mereka **pasti** bertemu lagi.

Nagisa Shiota sudah dengan lancang mengambil apa yang tersisa dihatinya. Dan tentu, Asano memiliki A-Z rencana untuk mengambil kembali miliknya dan menjadikan sesuatu sebagai miliknya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Omake III]**

Di belakang sekolah, sebuah _kabe-don_ terjadi. Posisi yang sedang tren dimana memojokkan pasangan ke tembok sambil menghalanginya dengan menggunakan tangan. Dilakukan oleh Karma, dan sang korban bernama Nagisa, yang saat ini masih bergender anak laki-laki.

" _Etto_ … Karma- _kun_?" Nagisa sudah memasang status waswas. Bagaimana kalau Karma ingin menonjoknya atau sedang memerlukan samsak untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Secara otomatis Nagisa berpikir begitu karena sirat merkuri mata Karma terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya.

"O—oh, aku baru ingat aku harus membantu Kayano—" Nagisa merunduk untuk melewati tangan Karma yang menghalanginya, dan lagi-lagi _kabe-don_ terjadi.

"Nakamura- _san_ akan mengomeliku kalau aku terlambat—" Nagisa masih berusaha mencari alasan sambil menunduk untuk melewati lengan Karma.

Masih, Karma melakukan _kabe-don_ untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Nagisa mulai mencemaskan dinding sekolah mereka yang kondisinya hampir ambruk dan memprihatinkan. Sekarang akan menjadi semakin parah keadaannya karena Karma.

"Kamu masih marah soal foto yang kuhapus kemarin? Harusnya aku yang marah, Karma- _kun_!" akhirnya Nagisa berucap lebih tegas. Mata biru menampakkan keseriusan.

Karma juga tampak lebih serius, senyum seringai setan yang biasanya menghiasi bibirnya tidak tampak sama sekali sedari tadi. Aura nya mulai sebelas dua belas dengan ibunya dan Asano. Karma tidak pernah tampak seperti ini sebelumnya.

Mendadak jantung Nagisa _doki-doki koisuru fortune cookies_ karena mendapati wajah Karma yang _face to face_ dengannya kurang dari sejengkal.

 **Deg!**

Begitu dekat. P—perasaan macam apa ini? Ini bukan perasaan takut seperti biasanya!

"Nagisa, kau belum pernah ciuman dengan cowok, kan? Bagaimana kalau coba ciuman denganku?"

"H—haah?!"

Kemarin saat jam istirahat, Karma melihat Nagisa terlihat begitu senang menerima permen dari Isogai.

Lalu sorenya Nagisa berada di café tempat ketua kelas a.k.a Yuuma Isogai. Dan pemuda _ikemen_ dengan rambut hitam berantena itu mengelus rambut dan pipi si _bluenette_.

Ah. Sialan.

Kalau Nagisa tidak mengerti dengan perkataan, berarti Karma harus melakukannya dengan perbuatan. Lagipula, sedikit kekerasan tidak masalah, kan?

Karena semua adil dalam perang dan cinta.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya. Kau harus melawan dengan benar, Na – gi – sa. Karena aku tidak akan berhenti."

Karma itu seorang sadis. Hal yang terlihat tentang dirinya adalah bejat, kejam, titisan setan dan terkesan tidak punya hati. Semua orang tahu itu. Tentu saja, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Meskipun karma tidak akan menyangkal disebut seperti itu. Dia punya hati pastinya. Hanya saja, cuma beberapa orang yang bisa menyakiti hatinya. Salah satunya Nagisa. Karena Karma sudah membuka hatinya padanya. Bahkan memberikannya.

 _If you're going to break my heart. I want you to do it properly._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Detour—End**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kembali Kiriya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow. Dan juga terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic absurd ini hingga selesai! :'))

Water City—Kalimantan Tengah, 07/05/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


End file.
